


Five Kings for Five Princes

by Snapple



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: The Kingdom of Goa is under threat of attack from the joined forces of Kaido, the beast and the Dark emperor Black Beard. Their only hope is an alliance with the neighboring kingdoms of DressRosa, Kuraigana, Whole Cake, White and Marineford. To ensure these alliances hold strong the King of Goa, Shanks the Red plans for political marriages of the five princes. The problem? All of the boys are stubborn as mules and refuse to go willingly. Will the five ‘kings’ be able to win the hearts of the princes? Or will the looming threat of Darkness overtake the kingdom?
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Sabo/Smoker (One Piece)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 414





	1. Prologue: The Raging Bull Aka angry Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> So This is my first attempt at a One Piece story and yes I will be continuing my others. I just wanted to try my hand at this fandom's writing community and feed my ship bunnies. I have been apart of the one piece fandom for several years and I love it. So I hope you guys like it and depending on how good the feed back is determines if I continue with this one. So as always thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

**Goa Kingdom**

The morning started out as peaceful as most mornings did, even with the rambunctious younger prince. Much to the relief of the castle staff, the prince was quiet today allowing them to go about their morning chores. A pair of maids carried the large specialty made mattress cover from the bedroom of the youngest prince. They’d begun discussing the best way to get the multiple food stains from the once white blanket, when they caught sight of a very enraged Dowager King Monkey D. Garp. The rage that poured off of the man was enough to make even the heartiest man quake in his boots. There were very few things that incited such anger from the usually calm and goofy man, when something did he was a terrifying sight to behold.

Quickly moving to the side they bowed awkwardly while trying to keep the cover off the floor, they greeted him with quiet ‘Good Mornings’. He gave them a nod in return showing that even in his angered state he’d heard them. He didn’t stop though continuing his journey to a destination only he knew.

“That was Dowager King Garp.” The youngest maid Conis stated after he’d rounded the corner hopefully out of earshot. “I thought he was in Marineford visiting some friends and wasn’t supposed to be back for another two weeks.” 

“Something must’ve happened.” The elder maid Nojiko stated, readjusting the comforter in her arms. “I’ll see if Nami knows anything. Come on, even though the queen is lenient doesn’t mean Governess Dadan is. She won’t be pleased if she saw us gossiping in the halls.” Nodding in agreement the two girls continue with their work. 

In the main throne room, the current king Shanks the Red sat on the steps instead of his throne. It was a seat only meant for uncomfortable or long meetings, at the moment this wasn’t one of those times. He finally had a few minutes to spare his wife Queen Makino and infant son Oda, the royal family was watched over by two of the king’s guards Lucky Roux and Yasopp. Shanks made faces at the infant he held just above his head earning a laugh from the babe as well as his beloved. It was a peaceful moment they always revealed in and enjoyed when they could. Their moment didn’t last near as long as he’d wanted as a commotion outside of the throne room doors caught all of their attention. Just as Shanks stood the double doors, which were made of strong oak wood, was kicked in by an enraged Garp. 

“Shanks, you red-headed bastard!” Garp bellowed as he stalked in his brown eyes focused solely on the current king of Goa. He ignored the excuses given by the two guards that were standing outside the door. Having sensed the mood of the room change from happy to scary Oda began to cry in distress. 

“Garp-san, please lower your voice.” Makino pleaded her attention torn between the elder man and her upset son. “You’ve frightened Oda.” 

“Makino, my love.” Shanks said in a calm voice despite the vision of rage coming toward him. “Why don’t you, Yasopp and Lucky take Oda somewhere quiet while I talk with Garp. Seems his visit to Marineford wasn’t as pleasant as he’d hoped it’d be.” Shanks turned to smile down at his wife as he handed the balling infant over to his mother who instantly began to try and console him. Taking it as a cue to leave the two guards approached the dias and royal family. Lucky quickly tucked his turkey leg into his food pouch for later and wiped his hand on his breeches. 

“Come along, Milady.” Lucky stated, holding his hand out in offering to his queen. “The kings need to talk and hopefully not kill each other.” 

Shanks leaned down to kiss her cheek gently. “I’ll come find you later, Darling.” 

With a reluctant nod Makino made her way down the steps taking Lucky’s hand to take the bottom three. She glanced worriedly at Garp who stood at the bottom of said steps. 

“Please don’t fight. Franky has enough to do without having to repair the throne room.” Makino pleaded as she bounced Oda gently to calm him down. 

“Again.” Yasopp muttered loud enough to be heard. Neither men replied both now focused on the other, their nods were the only agreement she got. 

The guards lead the queen and prince out of the throne room pulling the thankfully still intact doors closed behind them. The room remained quiet as the previous and current kings stared at each other, the tension almost palpable. Shanks moved first descending the steps until he stood eye level with the man. 

“So wanna tell me what’s got you so hot under the collar that you interrupted my quiet time with my wife and son?” Shanks asked arching a bright red brow. “Also you weren’t due back from Marineford for another couple of weeks. Did Akainu piss you off again? Or was it Kizaru?” The twitch of his eye told Shanks that it was the former. 

“I was at Marineford not even a full day when Barsalino approached me with that infuriating smile on his face. Something told me this one was different somehow.” Garp snarled through gritted teeth. “And I was right. Do you want to know what that smug asshole said to me?” 

Though he already had a guess he nodded anyway, walking to the side of Garp and continued his descent. His black floor length cloak swayed behind him though it never revealed his missing limb. 

“He said he wanted to be the first to congratulate me. When I looked at him in confusion that smug grin got wider and he said ‘why on the joining of our kingdoms thanks to the grandson Sakazuki didn’t scar.’ I didn’t stick around to find out what he meant by that. You wanna tell me what the hell he meant and how it involves any of my grandsons?” Garp crossed his arms over his wide chest waiting for an answer. 

Shanks closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “If you’d have stuck around I’m sure Sengoku or even Tsuru would have told you, probably in a proper meeting. Unfortunately you took off like a raging bull before they could.” He opened his eyes as he stopped in front of a long table set before the window. On it was a map of the entire continent, the names of each major nation written in large calligraphy. At the far end of the map the land was painted dark with the name PUNK HAZARD written in red. 

“What is going on, Shanks?” Garp asked, coming to stand next to the man. After a moment of silence, Shanks opened a drawer pulling out a dragon and skull token placing them on the black nation. “Black Beard has allied himself with a very powerful enemy of ours, adding to his own power. According to Robb Lucci and the rest of our CP9 agents he has joined forces with Kaido.” Shanks explained not taking his eyes off the map already knowing the type of expression Garp would have. “Even though we have Germa and the Fish Man as an allies, not even their ‘science’ nor strong fighters will be enough to help us against Kaido’s beasts.” 

“We’d need powerful allies to even hope to survive an attack from both of them.” Garp said, gripping his chin in thought. His mind reverted back to its strategic state of when he had to plan for war. HIs eyes widened finally connecting the dots. “Is that what Borsalino meant, you plan on marrying Sabo to one of the top admirals?” 

Shanks pulled out ten tokens as he spoke. “We have five allies: Dressrossa,” He placed a flamingo token on said nation. “ Kuraigana” He set down a hawk, “Whole Cake” He placed a black dog on an island not far from their coast, “White” He placed a phoenix down. “And lastly, MarineFord.” He placed a white dog on their closest neighbor nation. “They have all agreed to ally with us through matrimony to our five princes.” On Goa he placed the remaining five tokens, a sword, pipe, a heart, and flame. He hesitated before he laid a small straw hat down. “Each of those boys are just above marrying age and it is time for them to settle down. It just so happens that our allies have rulers or next in line rulers who are unmarried.” 

“I understand your reasoning and as a king I agree.” Garp started before gently picking up the five tokens. “But speaking as a grandfather who helped raise all of them, I wanted them to find their own happiness in their own time. Not be bound by duty, forced into a relationship because their country is in danger.” 

Shanks turned to face the man. “I get it, Garp, believe me if there were any other way I’d take it. But this is the only way I can see us getting permanent allies should we survive this. And while we just signed our Ally contracts with Alabasta and Zou these other alliances will be forever.” 

“At the cost of my boy’s happiness?” Garp glared down at him. 

“I have every precaution planned should they decide they aren’t happy.” Shanks glared back. “I am not completely heartless and I told our allies that should my sons be mistreated then they will face my wrath. Akainu has swore on his own life that no harm will come to Sabo, as have the other rulers.” 

“But will that be enough?” Garp asked, setting the tokens down. “You know how we got each of them, where the majority of them came from and what they escaped. Law, your adopted son is the sole survivor of Flevance after Marineford thought it necessary to wipe out the entire nation. Why? Because they were misinformed about a disease that wasn’t contagious. He was so closed off from everyone and if Luffy wasn’t so stubborn and determined to make him his friend, I fear he would’ve gone seeking revenge and hook up with the wrong people.” 

“Yes, I-” Shanks began but Garp was in full rant mode.

“Zoro washed up on our shores after losing his surrogate father and sister, Sabo’s parents were the worst kind of people. Just because some people were born less privileged than them, they believed that they didn’t deserve to live. If I hadn’t shown up when I did I would have lost all of my grandsons because of their closed sighted arrogance. Luffy almost died to that bastard Blue Jam. And then there’s Ace. The sole heir of the first king of Goa, Gold Roger the ‘Pirate King’. Thanks to MarineFord, this kingdom lost one of it’s greatest rulers and you lost your sister. If Rodger hadn’t made me king, Goa would’ve been in flames.” 

“Yes, Garp, I get that.” Shanks finally cut in. “I understand our boys have trust issues and yes some of our allies aren’t the best candidates for marriage. I have informed them all that before any marriage, there will be courting and get the boy’s approval. And I’ll be Damned if any of those men try to push for something the boys aren’t ready for.” 

Garp looked at the man, his gaze met with one he hadn’t seen since King Roger was executed publicly. 

“The suitors are to arrive in the next day or so. I have also informed them that if the boys are truly unhappy with their matches then courtship is called off. No arguments, no exceptions. And if my sons are hurt in anyway, I will make them regret crawling from their mother’s wombs.” Shanks growled. He held Garp’s gaze for a minute more before turning to the door. “I shall deal with any consequences. BECKMAN!” 

The door opened revealing the captain of the guard and Shank’s second in command, Benn Beckman. His silver hair was tied up in a messy pony tail. 

“You bellowed?” Beckman asked. 

“Yes, I need you to find the princes. Inform them that I require their presence here in the throne room and to look presentable.” Shanks ordered his tone unusually serious. The order caught the captain off guard, Shanks was always so laid back and familiar with his staff and guards treating them more like his family and friends rather than servants. 

“As you command, Your Majesty.” Beckman bowed exiting the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Shanks, I get your plan but if what your saying about Blackbeard and Kaido is true then the boys won’t have enough time to get used to their new lives. Let alone their new husbands.” Garp stated. “None of them will be happy about this being sprung on them. Especially Luffy.” 

“I know, Garp, believe me I hate doing this to them. However if we wish to survive this upcoming fight then it will have to be enough.” Shanks stated as he walked up the steps to his throne. “It’s for the good of all of our kingdoms.” 

Garp glared up at the man. “I don’t think your god son will see it that way.” 

The room decided into silence as they awaited the arrival of the five princes.


	2. Tales of Goa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Goa and its ruler. Plus the news of the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Hope the length makes up for the hiatus. I plan to put this one on a schedule, gives me time to update. Updates will be Thursdays, hopefully. It actually took a bit to figure out how to word the exposition to not make it sound like rewrite of the original. So Quick WARNING: Referenced child abuse. Anyways you guys stay safe out there, as always enjoy and thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos welcome and appreciated.

The Kingdom of Goa was a peaceful nation, but as many histories of nations and kingdoms would state peace was won through blood and iron. Goa kingdom started out as self governing nation with all the power in the hand of the nobles that lived there. One day a man came and took that power placing himself as King. His men were frighteningly powerful and skilled in both natural and supernatural ways of fighting. Many of the fights were over before they began. Unlike most kings of the time however he proved that he wasn’t a tyrant. In Fact he was fair and after securing himself a castle invited all rich and poor to visit so he could listen to what they had to say and what they wished for their homeland. This man was Gold Roger, earning the title of Pirate King since his methods of conquering were reminiscent of those who sailed the seas.

A few of the smaller nations were peaceful with Goa, while others wanted nothing but war. MarineFord a military nation was one such place, many of the nobles that were overthrown ran to the kingdom with tales of horrible savage that came in and over took their homeland casting them out. One of the Admirals by the name of Akainu Sakazuki had bad blood with Roger and viewed this as a perfect opportunity to rid the world of a ‘villain’. For several years MarineFord and Goa wared, every clash between the two countries ended with almost equal amounts of blood shed. While Roger tried to minimalism the amounts, Akainu was perfectly fine with innocent lives being lost if it ment the end of Roger and his kingdom. 

Even within MarineFord there were soldiers and even admirals that found Akainu’s method of doing things appalling and down right cruel. One such Vice Admiral was a man named Monkey D. Garp, who was renowned for his brute strength and proper sense of justice. It was this man that Roger honestly respected a feeling that was mutual with the old Marine Dog. The two had come to blows many times on the battlefield and when they could sneak away from the war they’d share a drink usually with Roger’s right hand man, Rayleigh the Dark. 

Finally Roger had had enough. He had all he wanted and set up a proper kingdom where the people were equal. After a particularly deadly encounter with Akainu and his men Roger disbanded his court sending them on their way with a promise that Goa would not fall. Once gone, Roger went to the town of his birth Logue town where he surrendered to Garp laying down the flag of his kingdom. He was chained and imprisoned awaiting his fate. During this time Roger wrote out his will with Garp and Vice Admiral Tsuru as witnesses though they did not know the contents of his will. 

He gave the will to Garp and asked for it to be read after he died. Even though he could, he did not attempt to escape, the morning of his public execution he shared one final secret with Garp before he was taken to the gallows Akainu had especially crafted for the occasion. 

Just before his death he stated that his kingdom would not fall as long as someone with the Will of D sat on the throne. He also stated that his blood line did not end with him, hinting at a potential heir. 

The sky weeped for his death as the blade’s came down, thus ending the life of Gol D. Roger the Pirate King of Goa. After his body was taken to be buried, Garp summoned the strength to read Roger’s last will and testament. 

To everyone’s including his shock Roger had named him King of Goa. It was completely legal, no loopholes or ways around it. Much to Akainu’s ire Garp accepted the will and left MarineFord taking his son Dragon with him. The admiral saw this as an act of treason and tried to strip Garp of his rank, in hopes to start the war again. In his opinion as long as Goa survived and carried on Roger’s legacy it would always be a threat to his sense of Justice. It was the interference of Fleet Admiral Sengoku that kept him from achieving his goal. Garp kept his rank officially visiting only when necessary, even then the nations remained separated. 

During his reign, Dragon grew up seeing the self entitled snobbish nobles that had made up the upper class of Goa. He did not like it. When he’d turned twenty one the prince abandoned his duties and father to begin his Revolutionary army. Their goal was to completely destroy the class system, this labeled him as the most dangerous and infamous man in the world. While Garp found this exceedingly annoying, he could no longer tell the young man what to do even if he was king. 

When Garp was ready to retire, many nobles tried to win his favor and convince him to let their sons take his place. They hoped to claim the coveted throne of Goa as well as the Pirate King’s vast fame and wealth for themselves. They planned to change the laws back to the way they were before Roger took over. It was during a kingdom wide announcement that Garp not only named but showed the man who would take his place. Portgas D. Shanks or Shanks the Red, he had made a name for himself and his crew after his king passed. Shanks had been Roger’s own squire along with another young man who, for reasons unknown to Shanks, hated him. Garp knew Shanks would rule as he and Roger had, plus the people of Goa knew him well. After all it was his sister Portgas D. Rouge who was the only woman to capture Roger’s heart and keep it. It was just before he was captured that Rouge discovered she was pregnant with his child. After he was taken with the help of Roger’s right hand man Rayleigh the Dark she fled to the forests of Goa to hide herself and her unborn child. 

She was right to do this. After Roger’s execution Sengoku and Akainu began a man hunt for any woman who was in their last trimester of pregnancy. Many families were torn apart or outright killed, their innocent blood stained the halls of MarineFord and the prison of Impel down. For nearly two years they hunted down the potential heir of Roger’s legacy, even with Garp on the throne Akainu hungered for Roger’s blood. Throughout those two years Rouge managed to keep Ace inside of her body. SHe was a sorceress of the elements and of healing, these talents helped her keep her baby safe. Until her body finally could no longer handle the physical nor magical drain. Garp, having known where she would’ve gone, went to her just before she finally gave birth. He watched feeling helpless as she brought her son into the world giving him a name and life with her last breaths. She named him Ace as he was her first and only son, and blessed him with the gift of fire. Just like her husband she died with a smile on her face.

Even though Ace was the rightful heir to Goa’s throne and was supposed to rule, Akainu still hungered for Roger's blood and the Will of D he spoke of. Shanks was given the title in his late twenties, and was much easier accepted than Garp due to his direct ties to Roger. A few of the more greedy lords had wanted the throne for themselves and had planned to place their spoiled son’s on the coveted seat. All hoped to get their claws into the famed ‘Pirate King’s’ vast wealth. There were many attempts on the new King’s life, unfortunately for the nobles they’d underestimated the strength of Shanks and his men.

This went on for many months before Shanks decided to take a break from royal duties. He traveled the land while Garp retook his position, after traveling for a good while he arrived at a small port village called Foosha. Since it appeared that this far out he wasn’t recognized he was able to duck into a local tavern for a good drink. The tavern in question was called Patty’s. It was in this bar that he met three special brothers. One was the late King Roger and Queen Rouge’s son his nephew Ace, another was a young noble boy named Sabo who’d run away from his overbearing and horrible family, and lastly was the grandson of Garp himself, Monkey D. Luffy. Being new to the village, many of the people didn’t quite trust him. While Makino, the bar keep and part time caretaker of the boys was polite to him and his men she was still cautious. The young prince Ace wanted nothing to do with him and always gave him a death glare that painfully reminded him of Rouge. The oldest boy Sabo was very cautious of him and while he was polite, he still gave him a wide berth. The youngest of the three and Dragon’s son Luffy clung to him like a leach even though he didn’t know him. It seemed the young boy had no self preservation for himself and that seemed to drive his brothers mad. 

Luffy always begged him for stories of their travels and wouldn’t leave them be til he got his way. After several days of dragging the boy away the other two finally gave up and even warmed up to him, just a bit. The rest of the village did as well, all except for the boys’ other caretaker. The Mountain Bandit Curly Dadan, now Shanks was always polite to women and never had trouble charming them. That woman, if he could call her that, was more like a mountain bear. But the boys seemed to care for her and she them, in her own way. 

It was a very traumatic event for everyone of Foosha and the neighboring town of Gray terminal that led to Shanks revealing his true identity to them. Sabo’s parents had decided to take him back because they finally had use for him. Luffy and Ace weren't having it and tried to save him only for Ace to be tied to a tree and Luffy taken with Sabo since he refused to let go. Before anyone could respond or even escape, the nobles had decided to ‘burn the trash pile’ setting the slums of Grey terminal ablaze. Shanks sent half his men to save Ace along with Dadan while he went for Luffy and Sabo. While the chaos ensued, Garp had arrived in Foosha for a visit not knowing Shanks had been there for weeks. Once Makino told him what was going on, the protective Grand Gorilla came out in the king. Taking the soldiers he’d brought as an envoy, they marched to Grey Terminal. As Dadan went to save Ace, the boy’s fire powers seemed to activate in a need to save his brothers. He burned away the ropes and ran right past the woman headed toward the upper class area. At Sabo’s family home, Shanks arrived and fought his way to the house to get the boys. Much to his horror and rage, he learned from a weeping Sabo that they had given Luffy to a known child rapist and murder, Blue Jam. 

Garp arrived just as he was storming toward the man’s hideout. 

“Adopt that boy in my name. Use my rank as king to get it done.” was all he said as he left the house and headed toward the port. Unknown to him both boys had followed. 

When he arrived at Blue Jam’s hide out and opened the door, he blacked out from the amount of pure rage he felt at seeing little Luffy who never cried since he'd known him, who was a little light in the world brought to tears from the amount of damage done to his small body. What was the worst part was that the man had his hand in a very bad place on the small five year old. By the time Shanks came to, he was laying in a guest bed in Garp’s family home and missing an arm. He’d been unconscious for a few days. To his surprise Luffy now bandaged from head to toe was curled up next to him.

According to Sabo and Ace’s accounts he’d lost it fighting Blue Jam but it didn’t stop him. He finally stopped when Blue Jam stopped moving and breathing. He untied Luffy and wrapped him in his shirt and carried him back to Garp, when he was sure the little boy was safe he collapsed. Luffy hadn’t left his side since he was brought here. 

Once he was healed enough to leave his bed, he made the announcement to the village of who he was. He also told Makino and Dadan that the boys would be coming to Goa with him and Garp and they were welcome to come as well. They were all packed by that afternoon.

Makino and Dadan became official Royal Governesses while the boys became official princes. 

Beckman smiled to himself as he remembered the first few years of the boys living in Goa, causing all manner of mischief that never failed to make everyone smile. Well, Garp seemed to be losing more hair during Luffy’s teen years than with the other two. He looked up at the sound of grunting and swords clinging together. While some of the younger recruits watched the fourth prince to join Shanks’s sons Roronoa Zoro, lock swords with the visiting blind Admiral from Marine Ford Fujitora. 

Zoro had washed up on their shores one day a year or so after Shanks brought the boys home. He only had the clothes on his back and three swords on him. When he’d came to, he explained that he was on a trip with his father and sister to go visit a friend of his fathers. A storm came up before they could react, a lantern had lit a fire on the ship and they couldn’t put it out and fight the storm. His father tossed him overboard and was about to do the same to his sister when a loud explosion knocked them aside. He never saw them jump off, all he could see was dark water and hear was the howling of the wind. 

For a little while the boy was determined to leave Goa and find a way home, unfortunately for him he had zero directional skills. Many times his soldiers would bring the rather angry boy back to the castle where Ace would tease him mercilessly. After the hundredth try, Luffy convinced the boy to live with them. It took a little extra convincing before he agreed, on the grounds he was allowed to train to be the greatest swordsman. While Zoro had become an extra set of eyes to watch Luffy, he also became his partner in crime when Ace or Sabo wasn’t around. 

Said Princes had gone traveling around the kingdom with Garp to check on the outer territories. Leaving Luffy to himself when Zoro was training, it was on one of these days when luffy was twelve that Trafalgar D. Water Law arrived in Goa. 

It was a rainy day and Luffy had gotten away from Dadan. Shanks was in a meeting with his advisors about the tragedy of Flevance and how Marine Ford was getting too big for their britches. Luffy was running around outside in the rain when he found a young man about the age of his brothers just outside the palace walls. He was covered from head to foot in a brown cloak and refused to let Luffy get close. 

“I have a disease that could kill you!” He said every time the overly curious preteen got too close. “Just go away and let me die, I have nothing to live for anymore.” 

Being as innocent as he still was he gave the boy a strange look as he sat down in front of him not caring about the mud or rain. “That’s stupid. There’s always a reason to live.” 

Law of course gave the boy a stupid look. “Are you as dumb as you look? I told you I have a disease that has no cure. If I touched you, it would kill you too!” 

“How do you know it has no cure? Have you tried to find one?” Luffy asked standing. 

“No doctor will let me get close enough to ask for help.” Law tried to reason with the boy. He froze as Luffy pushed the hood back revealing his mottled tan and pale skin. Luffy’s smile seemed to break through the ice around the other’s heart. 

“Dr. Hiriluk can. He and Dr. Kureha can cure anything.” Luffy grinned as he grabbed the other boy’s hand. “Come on, before Dadan finds us.” 

Thus Law was pulled into his place as the fifth prince of Goa. After being cured from his white lead disease, he tried to leave to attack MarineFord and the people who ordered the destruction of his home and family. One sniffle and a watery look from Luffy had the young man agreeing to stay. 

*

Zoro grunted as Fujitora blocked another of his attacks, he went for a second attack only to find himself falling flat on his face. 

“Nice try, Marimo!” Ace jeered from the sidelines. The younger men snickered at the other prince's tease. Zoro growled as he stood up. 

“Hey, screw you, Hot Head! I’d like to see you fight him!” Zoro snarled, glaring at his younger brother. 

“Please, I ain’t stupid or suicidal.” Ace scoffed. “Why are you so determined to beat him?” 

“Because he’s one of the best. To be the best, I have to beat him. Then move onto that Mihawk guy.” Zoro stated. 

“Please, like Count Dark and Gothic is gonna let you challenge him.” Ace snorted. He grinned as Zoro started stalking toward him, sword pointed at him. “Oh, ya wanna tangle with me, Marimo?” He formed a fireball in his hand, ready for a fight.

Beckman decided he’d better stop them, seeing as how Fujitora had asked for some green tea and was sitting down on the practice field.

“Excuse me, My princes, King Shanks wishes to see you and your brothers in the throne room. He orders that you dress appropriately.” Beckman stated as he stepped between the two as they were within six feet of each other.

They both stopped, giving him curious looks. 

“Uncle wants to meet in the throne room?”Ace asked him to look around Beckman at Zoro who’d put his swords away and was untying his bandana. His single eye also had a look of curiosity. 

“And order to dress appropriately? What’s going on?” Zoro asked. 

“I am afraid I can not say, my princes. The king will explain all. I will fetch your other brothers while you two get cleaned up and changed.” Beckman stated with a bow. “You will meet up outside the throne room and enter together.”

He turned and left the boys to hopefully do as he’d asked. He left the training grounds heading toward the library where he found Prince Sabo in deep discussion with the CP9 Agent and one of his brother’s best friends, the lady Nico Robin. She was not only an intelligent agent and strong fighter, she was also a well known historian. Somehow, Luffy had saved her life when he was just seventeen and convinced her to stay in Goa. Neither gave any details on the event. 

They looked up from their reading at his entrance. While Luffy and Ace preferred comfy clothes, Sabo always dressed like a prince. Beckman guessed it had something to do with being raised as nobility in his early years. 

“Hello, Beckman, has Zoro and Ace started fighting again?” Sabo asked. He had become the more level headed and rational of the brothers, hopefully he’d be able to keep the others calm when Shanks gives them the news. 

“Thankfully no, My prince. King Shanks wishes to meet you and your brothers in the throne room. I am fetching the last two now and Zoro and Ace should be getting ready.” Beckman explained bowing. 

“Does the king require my advice?” Robin asked standing. 

“No, my lady Robin. The king wishes to meet with his sons and nephew only.” Beckman shook his head. She sat back down with a curious look in her blue eyes. 

“Very well.” She stated. “Sabo, we will continue our discussion after your meeting with the king.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sabo nodded as he followed Beckman out of the library. 

“I take it Prince Law is with Dr. Kureha and young Chopper?” Beckman asked. 

“Yes. It’s where he always is. I’m surprised he’s as tan as he is with how little sun he gets.” Sabo chuckled. “Shall I retrieve him for you? Save you some steps?” 

“I would much appreciate it.” Beckman smiled gratefully. “And Prince Luffy?” 

Sabo smiled fondly. “Where is he always?” 

*

In the clinic, the Prince Law was grading Chopper’s exam on herbs and their usages while Kureha stood to the side. 

“Looks like you got them all correct.” Law stated as he passed the paper to Kureha to double check. “Congrats, Chopper, looks like you pass into your second term.” 

“Thank you, My pri- I mean Dr. Law.” Chopper corrected himself. 

He was the adopted son of the Late Dr. Hiriluk and Dr. Kureha, because he was an odd sort of Satyr he was considered a frea amongst both human and non human company. Instead of goat legs he had the legs of a deer and could transform into a full deer but his nose was a deep blue. 

He was taken in by the doctor couple when he was still a fawn. They had begun teaching him healing and herbs when Dr. Hiriluk had been asked back to his home country of Drum. Apparently he had been pardoned for his ‘crimes’ against the kingdom’s people in his attempts to perform healing. The king of Drum had personally asked for him.Chopper had begged him not to leave but Hiriluk smiled as he responded, 

“When there are people who need help, as a doctor I could never turn them away. It is our duty as doctors and healers to help all in need.” 

After a tearful goodbye the old doctor left. Never to return. The current king Dalton delivered the man’s hat and coat, explaining that Wapol was purging all doctors from Drum that weren’t one of his personal healers. Even if they no longer lived in Drum. Chopper had weeped for days joined by his mother who despite her prickly nature loved her husband. For many days they stayed in mourning until Kurehad decided they should honor his wish to heal by continuing to be the best healers of Goa. While she took on Prince Law as an apprentice, Chopper still wasn’t ready to continue his training until a few years later.

Chopper’s nose twitched at a familiar scent of parchment and ink. He looked toward the door as there was a knock. 

“Enter.” Law said. 

“Knock, knock.” Sabo stated as he entered the clinic. “I hope you aren’t busy, Law.” 

“Well we just finished so no not anymore.” Law responded. 

“Good, Father wishes to see us.” Sabo stated. “Good evening, Dr. Kureha.” 

“You wish to know how old I am?” She asked. It was a common joke she pulled on people, especially those that didn’t know her. 

“No ma’am.” Sabo shook his head. “It is impolite to ask a young woman her age.”

“I am glad to see at least one man in this place knows how to charm a woman.” She grinned at him. 

“I’ll be going now, Dr. Kureha. Chopper, tomorrow we will be working on proper entry points for surgery, so study up so you can be ready..” Law stated getting up. He hung his coat on a stand taking his favorite hat from the top. 

“Yes, Doctor.” Chopper responded smiling. With a nod to Kureha he grabbed his Odachi sword from its resting place against the wall, following his brother out of the clinic. 

“What does the old man want?” Law asked as they walked down the hall. 

Sabo shook his head, “No idea. Beckman came to fetch not only me but he also pulled Ace and Zoro from training.” 

“And Luffy?” Law wondered his mind already churning in curiosity as to what their father could want with all five of them. 

“Beckman has already gone for him.” 

* 

In the highest tower, a tall thin man stood playing a violin. One could say his appearance was almost skeletal, though no one got the odd hair style he chose to wear. His melody drifted out of the window reaching the ears of not only the servants in the courtyard, but the ears of the youngest Prince of Goa. Along with his self appointed bodyguard and best friend Lord Jinbei of Fishman Island. Much like Law the shark man had become rather attached to the young man and was always there to grab his shirt when he tried to run off into danger. 

Beckman entered the tower room where the royal Musician and Swordsman Brook Soul played for the two. 

“Pardon my intrusion, Master Brook.” Beckman stated as he bowed. 

Brook stopped playing, turning his gaze to the man. “Hello, Captain Beckman, what brings you to my lowly tower. Even though we are very high up.” 

Before he could answer a familiar body swung in through the window. 

“Hey, Beckman, what’s the big deal? Brook wasn’t done with his set just yet.” Luffy pouted, crossing his arms. Jinbei climbed in using the rope, like a normal person. 

“Luffy, that was dangerous. You could’ve fallen.” Jinbei stated, coming to stand next to the young man. 

“I was fine.” Luffy insisted. 

“I apologize for the interruption, My prince, but your God Father wishes to see you.” Beckman bowed toward the young man. “Your brothers are already headed there now. The king asks that you dress appropriately for a meeting.”

Luffy tilted his head in curiosity. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He referred to his favorite red vest, shorts and sandals. As well as the straw hat he’d gotten from Shanks upon their arrival into Goa for the first time. 

“I believe the Captain means that you must dress in your royal attire. Meaning this is an important meeting, my Prince.” Brook stated, putting his violin away. “Come, I’m sure we can find you something to wear.” 

“Awe, but I hate those clothes! They feel too tight and what if I have to fight?” Luffy whined as they left the tower. 

“We understand, My prince, but I highly doubt you are going to have to fight in the throne room.” Jinbei said. Beckman watched them leave, he shook his head as the two men tried to reason with the still child like Prince. He followed them out, closing the door behind him. 

*

Ace tugged at the collar of his shirt in annoyance. “This is why I don’t wear the stuffy clothes. They’re too restricting. How do you do it, Sabo?” Ace turned to his brother. 

“Well considering I wear ‘the stuffy clothes’ as you put it all the time, I have grown used to the feel. Though to be fair given your fire I can understand how you’d feel smothered.” Sabo replied.

“Don’t you have fire too?” Law asked. 

“Yes but I found clothes that allows my fire to breath while still looking proper.” Sabo smiled.

“Ace is just a nudist.” Zoro snorted from the window seal where he was lounging as they waited for Luffy. 

“Says the guy wearing a, what is that a bathrobe or dress?” Ace sneered. This earned him a growl from Zoro as he stood. 

“This happens to be a traditional Yukata from Wano, You fiery Ass! Even the great Oden wore these types of clothes.” Zoro defended. 

“Maybe his wife wore that. Hey even the earrings make you look more girly.” Ace snickered. 

“Bastard!” Zoro drew the one sword he’d brought with him. He normally took all of them but since it was a meeting with the king he only brought the one. 

Before he could charge his brother, Beckman stepped between them. 

“My princes, please do not fight in the waiting lobby. We just had it fixed and I’m sure Master Franky wouldn’t appreciate fixing extra damage done by you two.” Beckman stated eying them both. 

“Sorry, Beckman.” Zoro mumbled replacing his sword into its scabbard in his obi belt. 

“Sorry.” Ace mumbled, extinguishing the fire ball in his hand. “Where’s Luf-OoF!” Before the man could finish his sentence a Monkey latched onto is back. 

“Hi, Ace!” Luffy beamed. “Hey guys.” 

“Luffy, you shouldn’t sneak up on Ace like that.” Sabo chastised though there wasn’t any seriousness in his tone. “What if he activated his fire by accident and hurt you?” 

“Ace wouldn’t hurt me.” Luffy stated matter of factly. “He loves me too much and besides he knows I like to attack hug.” 

Ace sighed with a smile at the matching grins on his brothers. “There's no arguing with you two is there?” 

“You should know that by now, Sabo.” Law said watching his two youngest brothers. He turned to look at Beckman. “Looks like we’re all here.” 

Beckman nodded. “I shall announce you.” He turned to the large doors and knocked. “My kings, I have brought the princes.” 

“Send them in.” Shanks’s voice ordered from the other side of the door. The boys looked at each other, they’d never heard the man use such a tone unless he was mad. 

“Ace, did you set something on fire again?” Sabo asked as Luffy climbed off his brother’s back. 

“No! Not that I know of.” Ace said as Beckman opened the doors. 

“Inside, my princes.” Beckman stated moving to the side. 

They lined up in order of oldest to youngest as they were taught to when they had visiting dignitaries. Shanks was once again sitting on his throne, Garp to his right. Once close to the dias they moved to either side of Law and knelt. 

“You asked for us, Father?” Law asked. As the eldest it was his duty to lead his brothers, even when talking to Shanks. 

“Yes, my sons. I have important news that concerns each of you.” Shanks began. “Our enemies Kaido and Blackbeard have joined forces, to defeat them we must do the same. To do that a union with our allies must be formed.”

Law looked up at the man in curiosity. “A union?” 

Shanks nodded, focusing his gaze on them all. “Five of our neighbor nations have agreed to a union with us.” 

“If I may ask, Father, what does this union entail and how does it involve all of us?” Sabo asked. Shanks sighed he always picked up on small details. 

“The reason I called you all here is to inform you that the union between our neighbors is one of Matrimony. Between chosen rulers,” He paused to prepare for the onslaught of protests. “And all five of you.” 

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as they looked up at him in shock.

“Father, y-you can’t be serious.” Law looked at him hoping it was one of the many pranks the man pulled. 

“I am afraid I am, my boys.” Shanks stood prompting the others to do the same. “Given the situation and danger we face, we need as many allies as possible.” 

“But, marriage? Who’s marrying who? Is it all of us?” Zoro asked. The last question got all of their attention. 

“Yes. All of you will be marrying someone from our ally nations.” Shanks nodded. They looked at Garp, surely he’d protest their youngest brother being married so early. Said man just turned his gaze from them. 

“Uncle, you can’t be serious. Sure none of us agree with this but we get it. Luffy, he’s still practically a kid.” Ace stated. “Surely four allies will be enough to add to our current ones.” 

“I’m sorry, Ace, but the ally Luffy is marrying is our strongest one.” Shanks stated. “He’s old enough now to marry, and he understands the importance of this. Right, Luffy?” 

They looked at the youngest man, taking note of how quiet he was. 

He looked up at Shanks and his grandfather, the men he looked up to and who have taken good care of him, letting him do as he wanted. Until now.

“No.” Before they could protest, the young man turned and fled the hall leaving the rest of the occupants in surprised silence. 

Just outside the throne room, a certain man and his pigeon watched the prince flee. He followed already knowing where he’d go.


	3. Envoy of Whole Cake Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's inlaws make an appearance much earlier than expected. Will Luffy and his soon to be husband's first meeting go well or will their marriage start with fists instead of wedding bells?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there So sorry this one was late but I got it! Hope you enjoy! As always thanks for reading, comments and Kudos welcome. Also Shanks is kind of a dick so fair warning.

Shanks sighed as he watched his youngest son run out of the room. Of course he wouldn’t take it well, this was Luffy after all. As the youngest prince, he was still a kid in many people's eyes. Even his own. 

“Father.” Law began his voice was tight with an emotion Shanks couldn’t quite pinpoint, be it anger or worry for the youngest. “Please, reconsider Luffy’s marriage Contract. He’s not ready to settle down, the rest of us” He gestured to the others. “We can understand your reasoning. We may not like it but we get it, Luffy he doesn’t. All he sees is his freedom being taken from him, something you know he values more than anything else.” 

Shanks made his way down the dias to stand before his remaining sons, Garp following close behind.   
“Believe me, Law. If I could I wouldn’t even consider an alliance with Empress Linlin. However the power of her kingdom and even her children is something we need if we are to beat Kaido.” Shanks explained. He noticed the shocked looks on the boys’ faces. 

_ Right. I didn’t tell them who they were marrying. _ Shanks winced mentally. 

“Luffy is marrying into Big Mom’s family? Isn’t Sanji enough? His wife becomes homicidal at the drop of a hat, any time I try to get any kind of snack from the kitchen she finds out and starts throwing knives at me!” Ace waved his arms about nearly hitting Zoro. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t keep trying to steal snacks in the middle of the night Princess Crazy wouldn’t become homicidal.” Zoro stated. “Besides, the shitty royal cook is a pain in the ass too. Curly browed bastard hides the good booze.” 

“We are getting off topic here guys.” Sabo reminded them. “Father, you said Luffy is marrying into Big Mom’s family. What about the rest of us?” 

Before he could answer the doors opened revealing Yasop’s son Usopp. He was a gifted marksman as well as inventor, always looking for ways to improve his as well as the army’s weapons.. His bow and arrow along with the long sling shot, which he’d made himself, was strapped to his back. 

“Apologies for interrupting, My king and Princes.” Usopp stated bowing. “But Empress Linlin’s ship has been spotted off our coast. She flys the flag of peace but I have seen her older children on board.” 

“Wait, all of them?” Sabo asked. 

“Yes, Prince Sabo, or at least the ones with known reputation..” Usopp nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must panic.” With a final bow he ran from the room screaming in fear. 

“This isn’t good.” Garp grunted. “Shanks, you said the suitors wouldn’t arrive for another few days.” 

“They weren’t supposed to, Garp.” Shanks growled. “Linlin must be eager to get her claws into an alliance with us. Come on, boys. We need to be on the beach to greet them.” He swept passed his sons knowing they’d follow. Law caught up easily enough, being even taller than Shanks. 

“Father, who is Luffy marrying of Big Mom’s children?” Law asked quietly as Sabo came up on the king’s other side. They were the more level headed ones so he divulged the information knowing they wouldn’t make a scene. 

“He is to marry the second oldest of Big Mom’s sons: Katakuri the Black Dog.” He frowned as Sabo stumbled a bit from shock. 

“Are- are you serious?” Sabo hissed as he regained his footing. Thankfully he wasn’t noticed by the other two as they were in deep conversation about Sanji’s wife Pudding and her homicidal tendencies. “You know his reputation, why he’s one of Empress Linlin’s top generals and strongest children.” 

“I know, Sabo, but he actually volunteered for the arrangement and he even selected Luffy.” Shanks stated surprising them both as they made it outside. They took the garden path which led to a set of wooden stairs that lead down to the beach. “I had planned to marry Law to Katakuri since you two are closer in age, however Katakuri himself wrote to me saying he wished to marry my youngest.” 

“He Asked for Luffy?” Law repeated. He could feel the big brother instincts coming to the surface. “Why?” 

Shanks knew it wasn’t because Luffy was ugly, he may be a bit annoying and dense yes. However Luffy was beautiful for a young man, and while it was one of his good points the other was his understanding and kind heart. He never judged and always put himself at risk to help those in need. It was why most of the kingdom as well as their allies of Alabasta and Fishman Island would run to his defense the second he called. Which was why Law and Sabo’s protective instincts flared up knowing that the most ruthless of Big Mom’s children asked for the youngest.

“I am unsure.” Shanks replied. They’d made it down the steps to see Jinbei already there with his general Aladdin floating in a water bubble tube close to him. “Jinbei, how close are they?” 

“Not too far off, My King.” The man grunted as Shanks came to stand next to him. “They should be within sight in the next few minutes.” He looked around when he noticed a lack of an excited prince on his shoulder. “Where is Prince Luffy?” 

Before Shanks could reply, they saw a large slime like substance coming toward them. On it stood the Giantess, Empress Linlin along with her older children: The first Prince Perespero, third Prince Oven, Fourth Prince Daifuku, third Princess Amande, eighth princess Brulee, fourteenth princess Smoothie, and the thirty sixth princess Flampe. 

“Damn.” Shanks cursed. “She brought the strongest of them. Boys be on your guard in case they try something.” 

“Father, what about Luffy?” Law asked, focusing on the approaching group.

“He’s protected, don't worry.” Shanks assured him. 

A few minutes later, the group made landfall. Big Mom stood above all of them. Her royal robes dragged against the sand and water as she stepped onto the shore. 

“Empress Linlin.” Shanks greeted with a smile, one his son’s knew was fake. “This is a surprise we didn’t expect you nor your children til later this week.” 

“Mamamama, well when you offered this chance at alliance to beat that beast of a man Kaido I couldn’t pass it up.” Linlin laughed. “Also, Katakuri wished to see his bride-to-be as soon as possible; he couldn’t wait a week.” 

She gestured to the man wrapped in a long black cloak, the lower half of his face was covered by a furred scarf. His dark pink hair was cut short enough to spike but not look too wild. His grey eyes glanced at all of them before focusing on Shanks in a way of dismissal. An action that made both Zoro and Ace growl quietly with anger. 

“I had hoped my bride to be would be here to greet me as well.” Katakuri drawled his voice deep. Suddenly his eyes glowed red for a second before returning to their normal gray color. “He is in the forest just outside of the palace, not a fitting place for a prince.” 

The royals of Goa froze with cold fear. How could he know that? He’d never been to Goa as far as they knew so how?

Sabo racked his brain for all the information he knew about Big Mom and her children. Finally he remembered something he’d read about Katakuri. 

“I’m impressed, Prince Katakuri, I never knew your gift of future sight could stretch so far.” Sabo smiled. “I am afraid my youngest brother didn’t take the news of your arranged marriage very well, however I’m sure he’ll come around once he gets to know you.” 

“Hmph, he should accept his role and do as he is told.” The third oldest Oven sneered. “If I was marrying the brat then he’d be here and thanking me for even considering him.” 

Zoro gripped his swords angrily as Ace’s hands began to smoke as they readied themselves to defend Luffy.

“Now, now, Oven, it is impolite to insult your future brother in law.” Linlin chastised though her grin told a different feeling. “It is understandable that the youngest prince would fight against something that could tie him down. He is a free spirit after all.” 

“Indeed, Empress Linlin,” SHanks nodded with a smile, his eyes told them to stand down. “Luffy has been a free spirit since he was little. Now you must be tired after your journey, please come to the palace. I’m sure Princess Pudding and Sanji would be happy to see you.”

Linlin nodded in agreement. “Yes you are quite right, King Shanks. It has been a while since I’ve tasted Pudding’s cooking.” 

“Shall we?” Shanks gestured to the palace allowing the much larger woman to ascend the steps first. Her children followed behind her, Oven glared at Ace and Zoro before giving them a smirk. 

“I’m sure by the time Katakuri tames that ‘free spirit’ you little brother will be begging someone else to marry him. I might be convinced to take him on, that is if he’s a good enough coc-” Before he could finish his sentence or the two angry brothers could attack earning them another enemy, a trident hit the sand between them. 

“I would appreciate, Oven, that you refrain from speaking about my betrothed in such a vulgar way.” Katakuri stated his eyes focused on his brother. The man seemed to visibly shrink under the steely gaze. 

“Of, of course, Brother, I was merely teasing.” Oven tried to explain. 

“While I enjoy a good joke,” Perespero began walking toward the young men and his brothers. “Mama would be most upset if we started a war with our allies.” He came to stand in front of Law who’d remained silent during the whole exchange. “You must be the oldest of Goa’s princes, Trafalgar Law?” He extended his hand out to the man.

“Indeed I am.” Law replied, taking the offered hand. “Prince Perespero?” 

“Correct.” The other smiled the best he could with his overly long tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Since we are to be brothers it's best that we all get along, yes?” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Law gave a lazy grin. “We’d best follow the parents before they send the guards.” He looked toward his brothers. “Lets go make our guests feel welcome.” 

With quiet grumbles the other three went first followed by Big Mom’s children all except for one. 

“I am going to find my wayward fiance.” Katakuri stated before he jumped over their heads, landing with a cat like grace on the ground. “Hopefully we’ll be back in time for tea.” He walked off towards the forest where they suspected Luffy was.

“Hey!” Ace began to follow only for Sabo to stop him. “Sabo, he can’t just-” 

“It’s okay, Ace, remember Father said he was protected which means he’s with him.” Sabo hissed quietly. 

Realization dawned on the other’s face. If He was with Luffy then he was safe, though Luffy could handle himself. However if that bastard tried anything or did anything to his baby brother, he was going for blood. Alliance or not.

*

In the woods just on the other side of the palace walls sitting on top of a tree house, was Luffy. He had his knees pulled close to his chest, his straw hat lay next to him. 

Marriage. He couldn’t believe Shanks would make him get married. Sure he and Makino looked happy. And so did Sanji and Pudding, even though she acted mean sometimes but that was mostly to Ace and Zoro. There was so much he wanted to explore and do, he’d planned to announce it to Shanks in a week once he was sure Nami had everything planned. 

He, Zoro, Chopper, Jinbei, Brook, Franky, Robin, Usopp, Nami, Pudding and Sanji were going to go through Alabasta and pick up Princess Vivi and explore all the other kingdoms. Franky even had a ship ready for when they decided to take to the sea. It was something he’d wanted to do since he was little, Sabo and Ace even Law got to explore everywhere. So why couldn’t he? He wanted to make more friends and just have fun. They wouldn't travel under any banners or titles, just a group of friends traveling together.

After the incident with MarineFord, Shanks had been reluctant to let Luffy leave the kingdom’s borders. Ace had been traveling by himself one day and was attacked by a bounty hunter who turned out to be Black Beard. He’d somehow learned that Ace was the previous King of Goa’s son. Because of this, Akainu paid handsomely for his capture and delivery. Even though Akainu believed their execution of Roger’s son was necessary, he was still royalty. But Akainu’s obsession with the ending of Roger’s line blinded him to the true meaning of right and wrong. On the execution stand Akainu argued with Sengoku about the ‘justice’ they were enacting. Neither noticed Luffy arriving with an army of prisoners.

Having learned about Ace’s capture, he thought they’d keep him in prison a bit longer only to find him gone. With some help from a friend and a few old enemies they escaped the prison ready to storm Marine Ford. 

Throughout the fighting, he’d gotten to Ace and they’d almost escaped unharmed until Akainu literally exploded. His power over lava caused a great deal of damage to both Luffy and Ace who’d protected him. Even though Ace protected Luffy with his fire, the young man was still critically injured. Ace had filled him in on the details after he’d woken up from his three week coma. He’d fallen unconscious while Ace stood between the crazed man and his baby brother bleeding heavily from his stomach. He held a small fire ball in his hand determined to defend Luffy with his last breath. 

Just as Akainut began to attack, Shanks appeared between them. The shear power of his will alone stayed Akainu’s hand. While Shanks talked him down, Sabo, Zoro and Law hurried to them. 

“Help Luffy first.” He’d said to Law when he tried to treat him. “He’s hurt the worst.” 

ONce he’d come to an agreement with both Akainu and Sengoku Shanks was able to leave with all of his sons. By the time they’d made it back to Goa Dr. Kureha was waiting with her team to treat both young men. 

To this day both Luffy and Ace carry scars from Akainu’s strength. 

Luffy touched his hand to the X shaped scar on his chest, the feel of the skin on his fingertips felt rough. It served as a reminder about what could happen and what he could lose if he was too reckless or too weak. 

Luffy lifted his head as he heard a growl behind him. He looked over to see a familiar leopard with a small white pigeon on its head. 

“What do you want, Lucci?” Luffy turned his gaze back towards the view of the sea between the trees. As the leopard got closer it transformed into a man with a leopard skin pelt wrapped around his waist. The bird was now perched on his bare shoulder.

“I noticed your exit of the hall so I figured you’d need the company after news like that.” Lucci replied, sitting next to the prince. “So, an arranged marriage?” 

“Yeah, why would Shanks think this would be something I’d agree to?” Luffy demanded in annoyance. “He knows I’m not ready for anything like that. I don’t even think I ever want to get married.”

“I am unsure, My prince, but I do know the king hates having to do this to you. The threat of our enemies is too great for him to ignore. As I’ve heard your brothers are also matched up.” Lucci stated. 

“Yeah so shouldn’t they be enough? Four alliances plus the ones we have now should be plenty.” Luffy said. “Why do I have to get married?” 

“It is because of the threat that is Kaido and Black Beard. Alone they are already dangerous, but together? We need as many allies as we can get.” Lucci explained. “Believe me the King doesn’t like this anymore than you do, but it must be done.”

Luffy growled,“Not if I leave the kingdom first.” as he lept from the roof of the tree house taking his hat with him. He was unaware of the person that was standing just beneath where he had been sitting. Luffy was surprised to land in a pair of strong arms and not on the ground. He looked up to see who was holding him, though most of his vision was blocked by a scarf he did see grey eyes looking down at him.

“You should be more careful, little one. You might have landed on someone dangerous.” The man said his voice sounded almost amused as if he’d told a joke. He set Luffy on his feet holding his gaze, though Luffy had to look up at him.

“Who are you?” Luffy asked, staring up at the much taller man.

“My Prince!” Lucci growled as he landed next to the young man, hat in is now leopard mouth. “Move away from him. That man is dangerous.”

“Huh? He doesn’t seem dangerous.” Luffy tilted his head a bit in confusion. 

“You should know looks can be deceiving. Why are you here, Prince Katakuri?” Lucci addressed the man in question as he moved his tail in front of Luffy as a barrier. Using his tail he was able to pull Luffy back a few feet from the man.“There is to be no talk of alliances for another few days.” 

“I am not here to fight nor cause harm. I simply wished to see my betrothed in person.” Katakuri responded, his gaze remaining on Luffy. 

“Your betrothed? The king is marrying Luffy to you? He is much younger than you why on earth would King Shanks marry Luffy to someone-” 

“The king had nothing to do with this match. I asked for prince Luffy myself.” Katakuri stated, moving closer to the pair. “Is it wrong for me to see him myself?” 

Lucci growled in warning as the man got closer. “Until King Shanks gives the clearance, you will Not be getting any where near him. Prince or no.” He flashed his fangs at the man. 

Before either could respond, Katakuri grabbed Lucci by the tail and flung him away into the nearest tree. “Animals should learn their place and not question those above them.” 

“Lucci!” Luffy cried worriedly. He glared up at the man who was closer now. “Why did you have to do that? He was protecting me!” 

“He was in the way. I told him I wasn’t here to cause harm.” Katakuri replied with a shrug. 

“And yet you hurt him!” Luffy growled. “I won’t forgive you for that!” 

Katakuri arched a pink brow at the sudden fierceness coming from his fiance. “Don’t tell me you have feelings for that animal.” The man felt a bit of jealousy spike at the thought of his betrothed already having someone in their heart that wasn’t family. 

“He’s my friend and I don’t like it when someone threatens my friends.” Luffy got into a fighting stance. 

“Oh?” Katakuri grinned under his scarf already knowing what was about to happen and looking forward to it. “Are you going to fight me, little Prince?” 

“Hell Yeah I am!” Luffy cried rushing toward the man. 

*Back at the palace* 

“So the wedding will take place in a few months, this will give the couples time for proper courting at the least before they will be married.” Shanks explained. 

Big Mom and her children sat around the tables in the garden, enjoying the snacks Pudding and Sanji had prepared for them. Said couple stood to the side of the group, even though they were technically royal they had no place in the current conversations. Though Sanji kept making faces at Zoro who was physically being restrained to his chair by Sabo.

“That sounds perfect, King Shanks, I’m sure Katakuri would be happy to-” Their conversation was interrupted by a loud boom coming from the forest.

“I knew it!” Zoro growled as he finally broke from Sabo’s hold, standing with sword in hand. “They came early to attack us!” 

“Please, if we wanted to destroy your pathetic kingdom we would have done so years ago!” Daifuku scoffed as he stood as well. 

“My Son, please they are not attacking us. They are here under a flag of peace.” Shanks tried to reason with his son. 

“Indeed, young Prince Zoro. We have nothing to gain by attacking in territory that is not our own.” Linlin tried to assure the young man, while glaring at Daifuku. 

“I am curious what that explosion was.” Law stated as he stood. 

“RAAAAHH!” A very familiar voice cried out from the forest.

“That’s Luffy!” Ace jumped up. With Sabo, Zoro, and Jinbei following close behind they rushed for the palace gate. Another explosion happened this time a little closer to the palace, they made it out of the gate in time to see Luffy crash into a tree. 

“LUFFY!” Jinbei cried out to his young charge. 

Said prince stood up, the sight of several bruises and scratches made them all seethe with rage. From the forest Katakuri emerged with only a few scratches, his scarf still intact. 

“Very good, little prince, but not quite good enough.” Katakuri purred as he stalked closer to the young prince. 

“You Bastard!” Zoro growled, stalking closer to the man. 

“Stay out of it, Zoro.” Luffy snarled, wiping his bloody lip. “I don’t need you to protect me.” 

“But, Luffy, he’s massive! You can’t hope to beat him by yourself!” Zoro tried to reason with the young man. He didn’t doubt his little brother’s strength however, he’s never fought someone that tall. And if the stories were to be believed, Charlotte Katakuri was practically a beast in battle. 

“I don’t care! He hurt Lucci cause he was trying to protect me! He’s gonna pay for it.” Luffy glared at the man angrily. They’d never seen Luffy so angry before not since the incident with Akainu. 

This is bad. Sabo thought as Luffy got into another fighting stance. Katakuri’s strength is legendary, if he keeps up there may not be a wedding. 

“Luffy you need to stop. Now.” Sabo declared. “YOu are fighting your fiance and our ally. This looks very bad to your in-laws.” 

“I don’t care who he is! He hurt my friend and I’m not gonna-” 

“MONKEY D. LUFFY!” Shanks’s angry voice cut through Luffy’s own anger in a split second. 

The man was vision of rage as he stalked toward his god son, followed closely by Law as well as the Charlotte family.

“What in Eneru’s name are you DOING!?” Shanks growled as he stood right in front of Luffy. 

“I- he- I was defending- SMACK!” Everything and one seemed to freeze as Shanks’s hand connected with Luffy’s cheek. The force was hard enough to turn the young man’s head, knocking the hat off onto the ground. 

“Have you lost your mind! I don’t care what you were doing or who you were defending, the Charlotte Family is to be our allies as well as your in-laws. Do you have any idea what you could’ve cost us!” Shanks snarled, grabbing Luffy by the front of his ruined shirt. “You are to go to your room and not leave until dinner time. During which you will apologize sincerely to both Katakuri and Empress Linlin. JINBEI!” 

The fish man shook himself from his shock and approached the two. “Sire?” 

“Take Him to his room and make sure he stays there.” Shanks ordered shoving the still hurt young man toward him. “I don’t want to see him outside until Zef calls for dinner.” 

Luffy seemed to shake himself from his shock and hurt long enough to stop his movement inches from Jinbei’s waiting arms. He was locking him up? For defending his friend? Even if these people were important to their alliance or whatever that didn’t give them a right to hurt whoever they liked. Shanks knew, KNEW he’d protect and defend those he saw as friends. It was why he’d beat the War Lord Crocodile to save Vivi, it was why he fought a fish man to help Nami when she needed him. It was why he carried a scar on his chest when he went to save Ace. He would not be locked up for doing what he knew was right.

“NO! I am not gonna be locked up like a prisoner!” Luffy cried as he ran past Katakuri into the forest. 

“LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!” Shanks belloweed as the young man scaled a tree with ease. “YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!”

“SCREW YOU, SHANKS!” Luffy called back as he disappeared. 

Beneath his scarf Katakuri grinned widely. He always enjoyed a challenge and it appeared his little bride-to-be was going to be a very interesting challenge.


	4. Stranger in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for Luffy, Zoro and Ace come across a strange man with a pull on the swordsman prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry this is late. Work and all just...ugh. I'll try to get back on schedule. As always thanks for reading, kudos and comments appreciated.

Rain pattered against the glass of Shank’s study windows. Said man stood before the window, his cloak long since hung up. He gripped the empty sleeve with his remaining hand. 

“Shanks, dear come away from the window.” Makino asked gently. She sat on the love seat closest to the fire working on an embroidery blanket for Oda. On the other couch Law was stretched out a medical book in hand. Sabo sat at his desk looking over the remaining marriage contracts looking for any loopholes their ‘allies’ could exploit. 

“I feel as if I was too hard on Luffy, Makino.” Shanks shook his head sadly. “I have never struck him like that. Ever. He must hate me right now.” 

Makino’s gaze softened into one of sadness as she set her work aside and approached her husband slowly. “Shanks, you know Luffy. He doesn’t hate anyone, not even Crocodile after what he did to Vivi.” When she reached him she gently took his hand in hers causing him to turn to face her. She placed her hand on his cheek tenderly as she smiled up at him. “He just needs time.” 

Shanks closed his eyes savoring the gentle touch of his wife. “I hope you’re right, Makino.”

“Of course she’s right. She’s mom, moms are never wrong.” Sabo spoke from the desk. 

“And this is why Sabo is one of my favorite children.” Makino chuckled leading Shanks back to the couch. “I’m sure Ace and Zoro will find him.” 

“I don’t know, Zoro has horrible directions and with Ace’s narcolepsy you never know when he’ll fall over.” Law said sitting up. 

“I am curious as to why Prince Katakuri was so adamant in marrying Luffy.” Makino asked as she returned to her embroidery. 

“To be honest it surprised me as well.” Shanks said. “He never gave a reason, he just said Luffy was better suited for him.”

“He may have seen it with his future sight.” Makino offered. “He didn’t seem like a bad person.” 

“Mother, he was fighting Luffy within ten minutes of meeting him.” Law stated. “Granted Luffy started it, he could’ve turned him down.”

“You know that wasn’t gonna happen.” Sabo snorted. “Luffy takes after Grandfather, he’s a raging bull when he gets going. And it doesn’t take much.” 

“You have a point.” Law agreed. “However, Ace and Zoro despite not being blood related are the same way.”

Sabo shook his head. Law did have a point, those three had the shortest tempers ever. Deciding not to dwell on it too much he went back to their contracts. So far, Luffy’s marriage contract was ironclad which was a good thing. The Charlotte family had been put up in the Giant’s wing of the castle so there’d be room for all of them and they wouldn’t be sleeping in too small beds. The wing had been installed during King Roger’s reign since he along with Shanks had befriended the Giant warriors of Elbaf. The wing came in quite handy when they had larger than average visitors. 

His father had asked him to review the contracts before he finalized him. As Sabo had more political and business training than his brother’s he was the better choice. He was going over his own contract and saw who he was paired up with. 

Vice Admiral Smoker W. Chase, a man dedicated to the true meaning of justice. Not the warped view Akainu tried to push even force onto his subordinates. He was there when they almost lost Ace and Luffy if Sabo remembered correctly. He was standing just behind Sengoku while they were trying to get the two off the battlefield. Sabo did remember the man had a sad look on his face, perhaps he wasn’t as bad as the other Marines. He set the contract on top of Luffy’s in the Done pile and was about to start on Zoro’s when the doors of the study opened. 

A familiar man entered, soaked to the bone. 

“Lucci, I am glad to see you weren’t hurt too bad.” Shanks greeted standing. 

The man glared at the king just a bit to be noticeable but not be taken too seriously. “Indeed, My king. I believe someone wishes to talk to you.” He moved aside to reveal Luffy, his black bangs covered his eyes as he kept them focused on the ground. He was just as soaked, his straw hat hanging from his neck. 

“Luffy!” Makino hurried to her younger god son. She called for a maid to bring them a towel. “Thank goodness you’re alright! Please don’t run off like that again or at the very least take someone with you.” 

After the maid brought her a towel she began drying his hair and arms, like she did many years ago when he was still little. 

“I’m sorry, Mother.” Luffy mumbled. 

“Luffy, we need to talk about your behavior earlier.” Shanks cleared his throat. 

He flinched as Makino rounded on him. “You have all day tomorrow to have that talk. He is soaked to the bone and was fighting earlier. He needs rest and warm clothes. You can talk in the morning.” She wrapped the towel around him leading him out of the office. “You as well, Lucci.” 

With a nod, Lucci bowed to the remaining men in the room before following the queen and prince out. 

“Looks like you have to deal with mother hen as well, Old man.” Law chuckled setting his book down. 

Shanks groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Believe me I know. I’m going to turn in for the night, if the other two aren’t back by morning just send Beckman after them.” 

With a tired wave, the king left the study leaving his remaining sons alone. Sabo shook his head. 

“I think these alliances and the looming threat is getting to father a lot more than we expected.” Sabo sighed. “I think we need to have a proper talk with the five of us, Luffy especially.” 

“Yeah but none of us want to get married, not right now anyways.” Law sat up looking at his brother. “So how are we-”

Their conversation was interrupted by something pecking at the window. They looked towards the noise to see what looked like a massive black hawk with a scroll clutched in its talons. 

“The hell?” Law questioned as Sabo opened the window allowing the large bird of prey into the room. It flew past them to land on the now empty loveseat by the fireplace. 

After closing the window Sabo carefully approached the hawk, it’s golden eyes watching him like the predator he knew it was. He noticed it wore a collar around its neck, a familiar charm gleamed in the fire light. 

“I think I know whose bird this is.” Sabo stood before the bird. “I apologize, but my father has retired for the night. Whatever message your master has sent I can receive.” 

The bird glared at him for a few seconds before it held the scroll out to him. Bowing his head gratefully he took the scroll mindful of the dagger like talons which were currently tearing into the upholstery. He moved away from the bird to look at the wax seal which matched the symbol on the hawk’s collar. 

The coat of arms was a dragon head with a massive sword sheathed behind it, its teeth were bared in a growl and between its jaws was a hawk with its wings extended outward. 

“Yeah, it’s Mihawk.” Sabo sighed opening the scroll. His blue eyes skimmed the short message. “Shit, he's on his way here.” 

“What why? Mihawk never visits. Like ever! He can’t stand father’s carefree attitude.” Law asked curiously. Sabo’s eyes widened as he handed the scroll to his brother. “Sabo.” He gazed at his brother in concern as he stared down at the marriage contracts. 

“He’s Zoro’s match.” Sabo breathed. 

Law dropped the scroll in surprise. “Are you serious? Zoro would rather kill him than marry him. Father knows this!” 

“I know, like with Katakuri Mihawk ASKED for Zoro.” Sabo looked up to lock eyes with his brother. 

“Seriously! Why? Is it because Zoro’s aiming for his spot?” Law asked moving closer. 

“I’m not sure. All I know is when Zoro finds out he’s going to be consort to the man he wants to defeat, he’s gonna blow a fuse.” Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose, much like Shanks did earlier. “I don’t know how father came up with these matches, or how he allowed them.” 

“Well, I just hope mine isn’t as stressful.” Law crossed his arms. Using his free hand, Sabo picked up the contract for Law. 

“Hate to dash your hopes, Big Brother, but this is your match.” Sabo stated. 

Law stared at the paper, he blinked. Once. Twice. 

“HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!?” 

*In the forest* 

“Luffy!” Zoro called out for his little brother. 

“Luffy, come on! We need to head back!” Ace yelled. 

They’d been out here for hours searching for their wayward little brother. Unfortunately it had started raining making even harder to look for him. Usually when Luffy didn't want to be found, you'd never find him. 

“This is pointless.” Zoro grumped. “Luffy may have already gone home and we’ve been wasting our time out here.” 

“You just might be right.” Ace agreed. “Lets get outta this rain. While I am fire, I’m freezing my ass off.” 

“Well you shoulda thought of that before taking your shirt off, ya stripper.” Zoro snorted walking in the wrong direction. 

“Hey I ain’t a stripper! I just have a higher body temperature, thank you very much.” Ace crossed his arms. “By the way, that’s the wrong way.”

Zoro growled in annoyance as he turned around and stomped in the right direction. He grumbled in annoyance at Ace and himself as they headed home. After a minute they came out onto the road that led to the palace. On Zoro’s blind side a carriage pulled by a massive horse came around the bend at a rather fast pace. 

“Look, just cause your body temp is higher doesn’t mean you have to strip every five seconds.” Zoro said, walking out into the road. 

“Yeah well- ZORO!” Ace cried tackling his brother to the other side of the road just before the horse hit him. They hit hard, splashing down into the mud and water. “Ugh, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Zoro replied, sitting up. “Damnit I hate being half blind!” 

Just ahead of them, the carriage had stopped and it’s passenger had gotten out with a lantern in hand. 

“I know, Brother.” Ace sighed standing, helping Zoro to his feet.

“Are you both alright?” A deep rich voice spoke from next to them. 

They turned to see a man a few inches taller than either of them if not a foot. His hat and high collared cloak obscured his face from them, though they could make out a pair of luminescent golden eyes. They shone brightly in the lantern light. 

“Yeah.” Zoro replied. “Didn’t see your carriage in time.” Something felt almost...familiar about this man. A voice he hasn’t heard in a while.

“I see. One does have difficulties when you are blind in one eye.” The man nodded, his gaze seemed focused on Zoro. The longer Zoro stared at those golden eyes set in shadow the more he felt as if his mind was getting fuzzy. 

“We’re fine now. We need to be heading home now.” Ace interjected. Something about this man, just didn’t sit right with him. Call him paranoid but, the way those gold eyes zeroed in on Zoro felt off. He tugged on his brother’s arm. “Come on Zoro, Mother will be worried if we take too long.” 

“I can’t help feeling responsible for your poor states.” The man cooed. Ace swore he saw a hint of fang peak between the man’s lips. “Please allow me to give you a ride.” 

“It would be better than having to walk home.” Zoro replied. Ace then noticed his brother almost seemed like he was in a trance. “We should accept his offer, Brother.” 

“Yes, please step into my carriage.” The man gestured to the- when had that carriage moved? When did it get so close? 

“Zoro, we really shouldn’t-” Zoro interrupted by pulling his arm from Ace’s grip. 

“Then you can walk back. I don’t feel like dealing with wet clothes more than I have to.” Zoro stated. “I hope you have a towel or something in there.” Zoro took a single step toward the man who backed up to open the door of the carriage. 

“But of course, my prince.” The man grinned. How did he-? It was then that Ace saw the set of fangs glisten in a dangerous grin. That could only mean one thing. 

Ok, NO! Ace thought. He lifted his hand to make a small fire wall between the vampire and his brother. While the other hissed in anger and what he hoped was pain, Ace grabbed a dazed Zoro’s hand pulling him away. 

“W-what the hell was that?” Zoro asked, shaking his head. 

“That, Brother Dear was a vampire trying to take a bite outta you.” Ace replied. They didn’t stop running until the palace was within view. 

Back at the carriage, the fire had finally disappeared allowing the vampire to glare in the direction his prey had run. 

“So, the little rabbit has a guard dog.” The man hissed before grinning. “Well, not for much longer.” 

“Count Mihawk, are you alright?” A voice asked from inside the carriage. 

“Yes, I am fine.” He replied. Adjusting his hat he returned to the carriage. “Now where were we?” As he climbed back into the darkness he sank his fangs into the willing neck of the young man he’d picked up in the village below his castle. As he drank he wondered what his soon to be consort tasted like.


	5. Golden eyes, Pink Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has a small conversation with Katakuri, Zoro is properly introduced to his fiance and Law's fiance....makes an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Crocodile when he showed up in Impel Down, 'Did ya miss me?" I Live my friends! So so sorry I've been gone for so long but I have returned with a nice long chapter for y'all! As well as a treat in the form of an Amv for Luffy And Katakuri! Link below. I will admit as I wrote Doflamingo's part...I heard prince Ali in my head. As always, thank for reading! and for staying with me. Y'all stay safe out there. Comments, kudos and Art (PLEASE! ART!) are welcome and encouraged.   
> https://youtu.be/2VtXM4z0IKQ Leave a like! Tell me what ya think!

Luffy stirred at the sudden light in his eyes, with a yawn he sat up stretching his arms over head. Rubbing his eyes he hung his legs over the edge of his clean mattress. "Guess they got all the stains out. But now they don't have the food smells." Luffy pouted. Shrugging he stood from the bed making his way over to the window. Looking out into the garden his eyes instantly caught sight of Him. He frowned as he watched Katakuri train by himself with his trident in their garden. He was bare from the waist up, except for that large furred scarf, revealing a strong wide chest, tattoo's the color of his hair decorated his left shoulder, chest and bicep. The man's muscles bulged as they moved and turned in the direction he wanted them to. Even from this distance Luffy could see the power and strength the man held within his massive body.

Luffy still didn't quite like him, mostly because of what he did to Lucci and because of the arranged marriage. However, as he noticed yesterday Katakuri was incredibly strong. It was rare that he meet someone who could match him in strength and speed. The last person that came close was Sir Crocodile of Alabasta, who currently was wandering throughout the lands with his right hand man Daze. He watched as Katakuri seemed to finish his training with a final twirl and thrust of his trident, he had turned and was looking right up at Luffy. Though he couldn't see it, Luffy could feel the grin the man was no doubt giving him. With a glare he pulled his curtains closed earning a chuckle from the man on the ground he could not hear. 

Luffy could feel his heart racing, from his still simmering anger or something else he wasn't sure. He did know that he needed to be the bigger man and go be a proper prince and apologize for his behavior. He changed into the white robes and red striped sash Vivi had given him when he visited her country last summer, he left his straw hat to dangle around his neck. Opening the door quietly he was glad he did not see Jinbei nor Lucci in the halls nor his father. He slipped out and pulled the door closed with a quiet click, sandals in hand as to not make a sound as he made his way to the gardens. As he stepped out into the fresh morning air, a throat was cleared from the wall behind him. He whirled around fighting reflexes taking over as he aimed a kick for whoever's head was behind him. He glared at Katakuri who easily caught his foot, much to his annoyance it would have only hit his waist. 

"Good morning to you as well, Prince Luffy." Katakuri greeted not letting go of his foot. 

"Katakuri." Luffy replied barely containing the anger he still felt toward the man. He held in his flinch as the man's leather grip seemed to tighten on his still trapped foot. 

"It appears you have not picked up any manners from the queen. I had hoped someone would have taught you to respect those above you." Katakuri stated, giving the tiny foot in his grasp a tug that would almost seem playful if Luffy still didn't dislike the man. 

Luffy glared at the man as he had to hop forward to keep from falling over, his robe thankfully was loose enough around the legs so it didn't trip him. "It appears no one taught you that respect is not freely given but earned."

His response got an eyebrow quirk from the much taller man as he let go of Luffy's foot. "You do not believe that as I am a prince from a much stronger kingdom that I do not deserve respect?" 

"Titles mean nothing to me." Luffy stated, putting his foot back on the ground. "You could be Eneru himself, but unless you've done something to earn my respect you don't get it." 

Katakuri moved from his position at the wall and seemed to stalk toward his much smaller fiance. He looked down at the young prince, the look in his grey gaze unreadable. Luffy did not change his stance at all, in case the man took his response as an insult and wanted to fight. To Luffy's surprise the man knelt in front of him, even at this height Katakuri was a few inches taller but now neither had to strain their necks to look the other in the eyes.

"And what, Little Prince, do I need to do to earn your coveted respect?" Katakuri asked silkily. He grinned behind his scarf at the dust of pink that appeared on the lightly sun kissed skin. It was a beautiful sight if he was being honest with himself, as he usually was.

"Well not attack my friends for one." Luffy stated, crossing his arms ignoring the warmth in his cheeks. He took a deep inhale, "About that day, I...wish to apologize about my...behavior. I won't apologize about the reason why I did it. But I apologize for doing it." 

Katakuri stared at the young man for a moment before he reached a hand forward, he pulled one of Luffy's causing him to uncross his arms. He brought the tiny hand to where Luffy assumed his mouth was behind his scarf. The feel of the fur tickled his skin, he could feel the man’s lips kiss his hand though he couldn’t see them.

"Apology accepted, Prince Luffy." Katakuri said. 

Luffy felt the small warmth in his cheeks turn into an inferno at the taller man's gesture. "S-sure. And you can just call me Luffy, like I said titles don't mean anything to me." 

"Luffy." The way Katakuri spoke his name as if he were speaking a prayer caused a shiver of something to roll down Luffy's spine. "Then you may address me just by name as well." He released Luffy's hand, grinning as the other yanked his hand back as if he was going to eat it.  _ *I'd rather eat him entirely* _ Katakuri thought the flame of desire he felt for the other burned like a furnace. * _ Patience, he will come to me willingly. And the prize will be worth the effort no doubt. _ * 

"R-right. Um we should go to the breakfast hall, the others might already be there." Luffy stated as he padded back inside. 

"Lead the way." Katakuri said standing back to his full height following his betrothed into the palace. While he did notice the current and former kings in the shadows of the pillars he said nothing to Luffy about their audience. His focus was more on the young man walking in front of him, or rather the shape of his ass beneath the robe he wore. 

Once the two turned the corner did Shanks and Garp step out of the shadows. 

"Fast worker ain't he?" Shanks stated, staring after his God Son and soon to be God son in law. 

"Indeed. Shanks, did Katakuri ever say why he wanted to marry Luffy?" Garp asked. He didn't trust the other man as far as he could throw him. Which wouldn't be very far.

"Fraid not. He just said he was grateful for being chosen to represent his kingdom in the unity between us but he wished to marry my youngest son." Shanks replied. "He didn't give any reason as to why he wanted Luffy." 

Garp hummed in thought. "Strange." 

Shanks nodded as they walked down the hallway. "Oh apparently Mihawk showed up last night." 

"What? Why?" Garp asked, staring at Shanks in surprise.

"Dunno, he has his own schedule he goes by." Shanks shrugged. Just as they made it to the doors of the breakfast hall, a bright pink flamingo flew into the window a scroll tied to its long neck. Shanks glared at the bird in annoyance. "You have got to be kidding me." He snatched the scroll off the bird scaring the poor thing back out of the window it had come through. 

He read the scroll, his scowl deepening. "Great. Do any of these people know what a schedule is?" 

"I take it Doflamingo is on his way?" Garp asked arching a white brow. 

"He'll be here just after breakfast. Corazone is coming with him so...that's a plus." Shanks nodded stuffing the scroll into his pants pocket. "At least Smoker and Marco are more punctual and waiting until time."

They entered the breakfast hall and were greeted by the sight of the Luffy being sat between his brothers, Ace and Zoro were glaring daggers at Katakuri who sat on the opposite side with his brothers and sisters. He assumed the sight of the two of them entering the hall together was not well received by his brothers. Linlin sat at one head of the table, Makino sitting by her with Oda. Shanks was grateful to see Lucky and Beckman standing within arms length of his wife and son. The hall much like the giant’s wing was altered to fit larger than normal guests, complete with a table and chair just for the empress. Said table was piled high with breakfast foods and sweets. 

"Morning everyone!" Shanks greeted joyfully getting everyone's attention. "Zoro, Ace, it's good to see you both made it back safely last night." 

"Yeah if you'd call it safe." Ace grumbled loud enough for others to hear him. 

"Did something happen?" Makino asked her motherly instinct registering what Ace said quickly. 

"Well besides almost getting run down by a carriage, Zoro was almost a vampire's snack." Ace replied, glancing at his brother over Luffy's head. 

"Oh?" Shanks asked. He felt a presence in the room one none of the rest of the hall's occupants seemed to sense, except for Katakuri. He'd lifted his gaze from Luffy to a darker than normal shadow on the pillar standing behind Zoro. "Did you get a look at the man?" Shanks asked as he went to take his seat by Makino and the Empress. As he sat a pair of golden eyes appeared in the shadow. 

"No, just golden eyes and a flash of fangs." Zoro answered. "Next time I run into that bastard I'll give him a taste of My Fangs." 

From the shadows stepped a man in a long black jacket that almost dragged the floor. His blood red shirt was open revealing pale skin and a golden cross. Because he was a powerful vampire, crosses didn't work on him, so he wore them as a mockery to the church. His dark black pants were tucked into knee high leather boots. His steps were quiet, as he approached Zoro from behind. The rest of the Charlotte Children finally caught sight of Dracul Mihawk as he entered the room. Shanks folded his hands in front of his mouth to hide the grin he was now sporting. 

"Right, you were under some sort of trance when you got too close to him. He'd have you on your knees or his fangs buried into your jugular before you got your swords out." Ace snorted. 

"That won't happen again." Zoro stated stubbornly. "He won't pull the same trick on me twice."

"Oh? Shall I take that as a challenge, Little Rabbit?" Mihawk purred right by Zoro's ear, causing the young man to jump from his chair hand on one of his swords. The rest of the Goa side of the table also leapt to their feet facing the unexpected threat. 

"You!" Zoro growled. "You were the vampire from last night?" 

"Indeed I am." Mihawk smirked at the other hands held behind his back, his stance relaxed. "You should learn to hone your strength of will, Young Roronoa. Had I been any other vampire your fate would've been different. And had I been serious about spiriting you away in my carriage," In a blink Zoro's vision was taken up by the man's chest before a familiarly cold hand lifted his chin making him look into the glowing golden eyes. The other made itself at home around his waist pulling him tightly against the vampire's body. "Not even your brother would've been able to stop me." 

Zoro could feel his heart try to pound out of his chest. He was so fast Zoro couldn't react. Normally he was better at predicting where his opponent would appear thanks to his training with Shanks and Rayleigh when he visited. Mihawk however, this monster with the face of a man he was on a whole other level even as a vampire his strength and speed were in a class of their own. It's the reason he was known as the King of Vampires. 

"Mihawk, while you are my friend I would appreciate it if you removed your hands from my son." Shanks spoke from behind Zoro, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword in warning. 

Mihawk shifted his gaze from the entranced young man in his grasp. "It is my understanding, Red hair, that he is to marry me. I should be able to touch my betrothed how I wish." As the man spoke Zoro could feel the vibration of his words as they left his chest, the feel of it making him shiver. While he wanted to fight back he....couldn't. Much like last night, he found himself unable to attack the creature holding him.

"True you are to be married." Makino spoke as she stood from her chair, the skirt of her spring green dress swaying as she walked toward them, eyes locked on Mihawk. "However you are not married yet, and during the courting phase." She reached them and yanked Zoro out of the vampire's grasp into her own arms holding him close. "You are not to touch my son without his permission. If you do it again I will find a way to kill you permanently and slowly. Am I clear, Count Dracul?" 

The man stared at the queen with a hint of surprise at her fierceness in protecting her son. The hall was deadly silent until Mihawk made an amused noise in his throat, with a dramatic removal of his hat he bowed to the queen and prince. 

"My apologies, Your highness." Mihawk drawled. "It will not happen again." 

Makino glared at him a moment before nodding. "See that it doesn't. Zoro, please sit with your brothers. Count, your seat is at the head of the table. Between Shanks and Garp." With a light kiss to his forehead she released Zoro into the waiting arms of Law. He glared at the vampire lord as he directed Zoro into the seat beside him furthest away from Shanks' end of the table. 

"Well. Now that that is over lets enjoy our meals shall we?" Shanks stated, trying to bring the mood back to a lighter place.

*

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence with small conversations amongst the two sides, though it was with their own sides. When Katakuri had filled his plate, he snapped his fingers getting the attention of a couple of the servants they had brought along. The two set a thick cloth divider around the large man completely shielding him from the view of others around him. At the questioning look from the Royal family of Goa, Empress Linlin smiled and explained that Katakuri was self conscious about his mouth and refused to be seen as he ate even by her. After breakfast the princes of Goa filed out of the hall in single file with Zoro and Luffy in the middle of the pack. They had made it out into the courtyard when golden palanquin was carried into the yard by two giants. The structure was at least a story and a half tall and solid gold with jewels set in different places, it was easily the size of a small house and just as wide.

"What the?" Ace asked in shock. Once the large golden miniature house sat on the ground two lines of five men with trumpets filed out in single file lines on either side. As they played a fanfare the same number of beautiful women in bright pink dresses filed out tossing rose petals into the air until they stood by the men. A dark red carpet was rolled out from behind the curtain, once it finished rolling out a man with a hunched form shuffled out a came in hand. 

By this point both Royal families along with Mihawk came outside to see what the disturbance was. 

"Presenting his Most Royal Highness, Supreme ruler of DressRosa, the one with the blood of Dragons, conqueror of North Blue Region, hero of" The man went on explaining his master's accomplishments.

"Is this guy for real?" Ace asked, glancing at his brothers. "Who has that much of an ego?" 

"Emperor Don Quixote Doflamingo!" The man finished as the curtain was pulled aside revealing a tall man with bright short cropped blonde hair. His eyes were hidden behind dark orange sunglasses, a devilish grin plastered on his face. He wore a white open dress shirt with flames on the cuffs of the long sleeves, his dark pants were the same though they ended just below his knees, his shoes were simple black flats. The most painful thing about his attire was the bright neon pink feathered coat he wore around his shoulders like a cape.

"Oh." Sabo grinned glancing at Law. He held in his laughter at the look of horror on his brother's face. " _ Ohhhh _ ". 

"Shut. UP." Law growled at Sabo through gritted teeth. 

As Doflamingo left the palanquin he was followed by a second man equal in height, his face was painted almost like that of a jester. His blonde hair was hidden under a red hat, a black feathered coat was draped around his shoulders like the other man. 

Shanks shook his disgust off as he approached the third suitor of his sons. "Emperor Doflamingo! A pleasure to see you." He greeted arms spread. "Welcome to Goa, I was glad to get your message that you would be arriving soon." 

Doflamingo let out a throaty laugh as he greeted the other ruler. "King Shanks, the pleasure is all mine. From what I heard your sons are as skilled as they are stunning. How could I turn down your offer of alliance along with one of their hands in marriage?" 

"This guy is serious!" Ace hissed at his brothers glaring at the atrociously dressed man. "Gods I hope I'm not marrying him." 

"Not you." Sabo's grin widened at the warning glare Law sent him. 

"Of course, that must be why you arrived so early." Shanks asked. His gaze moved to the other man. "And this must be your brother, Prince Corazone?" 

"That is correct, he insisted on coming with me to assist with wooing my fiancé as well as visit Old man Garp." Doflamingo said. He turned his attention to the princes standing not too far behind Shanks. "Ah, these must be your sons." 

Shanks turned. "Indeed, may I present my boys: Zoro, Sabo, Ace, Luffy and your fiancé, Law." He gestured to each of them, motioning for Law to approach them.

Law stayed right where he was, or would have if Sabo didn't literally light a fire under his ass making him leap forward with a yelp. As he jumped forward Doflamingo seemed to appear out of nowhere catching him in his arms bridal style. While his brothers laughed their asses off, Law glared at them all with murder in his eyes. Doflamingo was more than pleased at what fell into his arms. 

"Prince Law?" Doflamingo asked, his grin getting impossibly wider. Law glared up at the man, and while he wanted to murder his brothers he had to deal with this pompous bird first.

"That's Prince Trafalgar." Law growled, removing himself from Doflamingo's arms. "We are not on a first name basis." 

"Awe come now, we are engaged, why shouldn't we be on a first name basis?" Doflamingo chuckled. "Does that come after we get you in a pretty white dress and down the aisle?" 

Law's face turned beet red at that statement while his brothers were practically rolling on the ground with laughter. 

"You! I am NOT Wearing a dress." Law hissed trying to ignore his brother's loud laughter. 

"But isn't that what a princess is supposed to wear? You did fall into my arms like one so I assumed." Doflamingo stated. 

"Hey, Law! Who's the girl of the family now? Mom will finally get the daughter she's always wanted." Zoro laughed. 

"I always knew he would make a pretty princess." Ace joined in the joking. "Just have to shave that ugly goatee off." 

* _ Ignore them, Ignore the _ m* Law tried to keep his mind focused on the man in front of him. 

"So that's why he went to those dance classes with Vivi and Nami." Ace stated. "He enjoyed the skirts so much. Hey now you can wear them all the time, Princess Law." 

Law felt his temper finally snap, * _ THAT'S IT _ !* 

Law straightened and bowed toward Doflamingo. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Emperor Doflamingo, and I hate to depart so soon but...I have to decrease my brothers by two." 

When Law turned toward his still laughing brothers, his expression was thunderous rage with a hint of embarrassment. 

"I AM GOING TO SLICE YOU TWO APART AND SEW YOUR HEADS TO EACH OTHER'S ASSES!" Law roared as he drew his sword pointing it at Ace and Zoro. They either didn't realize the danger of Law's anger or just didn't care as they ran singing 'princess Law'. He chased after them screaming "GET BACK HERE!" 

Luffy and Sabo had sobered into quiet giggles as Law chased the other two. Shanks stood his remaining hand on his face covering his eyes. 

"My apologies, Emperor Doflamingo, that you had to see that." Shanks sighed. "You must be tired after your journey, please come in to rest." 

The grin on Doflamingo's face never wavered as he followed Shanks into the palace. 

"Has quite the temper doesn't he?" Doflamingo asked with a chuckle. * _ Must mean he's just as fiery in bed too. _ * He thought lustfully about the gorgeously tanned young man that had 'jumped' into his arms. 

"When you get it sparked, yes. Yes he does." Shanks replied. As the two rulers entered the palace they were followed by Empress Linlin as well as Garp and Corazone who were already deep in conversation. 

Makino smiled at the visitors from Whole Cake, "You are welcome to visit the town below, explore a bit since you will all be here for a while." 

"Much appreciated, Queen Makino." Perespero smiled bowing to the queen. "We are curious about the kingdom that meant so much to the late King Roger." 

"Please explore whatever and wherever you wish." She gestured toward the town. "Luffy, Sabo would you please show our guests around?" 

Luffy looked like he wanted to protest, until he looked at Katakuri who had been staring at the younger prince since he came outside. 

"Sure." Luffy nodded. Without waiting for any response from Makino he started toward the town of Goa. "This way." 

Katakuri easily caught up with him and began walking beside him while Sabo and the rest of the Charlotte siblings. Makino watched them leave her smile still in place as a group of people appeared behind her. The agents of CP9, including Robin, knelt with their heads bowed to their queen.

"Do you wish us to follow them, My Queen?" Lucci asked.

"Yes, Lucci. Keep an eye on all of them if you can. I want you to keep your orders and guard Luffy, but do it from the shadows." Makino ordered.

"Yes, My Queen." They replied. Between one heart beat and the next, the agents had disappeared leaving the Queen alone but not alone as Jinbei sat against the tree. 

While they were to be allies, she still did not trust any of these people. Especially with the lives of her sons.


	6. Town visits and Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Luffy play tour guides for their visitors, though Luffy finds an excuse to ditch the group. However Katakuri won't let him out of sight for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, well I'm gonna try and update a bit more. Now that I've got Covid I have two weeks at home with nothing else to do! Its not so bad so far but the rest of yall please keep safe! I know it can differ for people. So yeah! New chapter! As always comments and Kudos appreciated! Along with art! Thanks for reading!

The sight of the Charlotte siblings set many of the villagers on edge, not only their height but the power of their presence alone. No one closed up shop or ran inside, but they were given a wide birth. 

  
"This town has a lot to offer for everyone, bakeries, meat shops, clothes stores, places to buy weapons, and bars of course." Sabo explained as he walked ahead of the group. "King Roger turned this kingdom from a noble state separated by classes to a kingdom where all are equal. Even the royal family is considered on equal level with the commoners." 

  
"Sounds weak to me." Oven sniffed. "If you are royal then you are high above the common man." 

  
"Different kingdoms rule differently." Perespero stated. "King Shanks and the Late King Roger have ruled the Kingdom of Goa rather well from the looks of things."

  
"Indeed," Sabo nodded. 

  
While he and the rest of the Charlotte children walked ahead of them, Luffy and Katakuri were bringing up the rear of the group. Luffy was unusually quiet as he walked Sabo guessed it had something to do with Katakuri. When they had entered the breakfast hall earlier that morning, he noticed a blush had stretched across Luffy's nose when asked why they were together. They must've talked earlier that morning before coming to breakfast, he'd never seen Luffy look so flustered because of another person. 

  
"If you'd like we actually have a museum set up discussing our history and the story of our previous ruler." Sabo offered. 

  
"That sounds most enlightening." Perespero nodded. 

  
"If you wouldn't mind, Prince Sabo," Katakuri spoke from the back of the group, "I would rather Luffy show me more around the town." 

  
Sabo stopped and turned looking at the two prompting the rest of the group to do the same. While he still didn't trust the half giant, he knew Luffy could handle himself. At the corner of his eye he noticed a gold and black tail disappear at the top of one of the buildings. 

  
"I suppose that is alright. I take it you do not have much interest in history." Sabo nodded. "Luffy, are you ok with that?" 

  
Luffy looked between Sabo and his fiance for a moment before nodding. "Yeah sure." 

  
"Alright, try to be back at the castle around dinner time." Sabo smiled at his little brother before turning back in the direction of the museum. "If the rest of you would like to follow me, the museum is this way. Or if you'd rather look around town as well feel free to do so." 

  
As Sabo continued walking, he was followed by the rest of the Charollette siblings except for Flambe, Bruele, and Oven. He glanced at three of them as he continued in the direction he was headed. If Lucci was around then that meant Mother sent the rest of CP9 to keep an eye on their 'guests'. 

  
Luffy watched as Sabo and the rest of Katakuri's siblings left leaving him with the rest. He glanced up at Katakuri, noticing the other man's expression seemed annoyed. 

  
"So, Prince" The way the teenage girl said prince made Luffy's already frayed nerves come to the surface. "Isn't there anything fun to do in this boring place?"   
"Flambe, we are guests in this kingdom until Luffy and I are married." Katakuri spoke to the young girl his annoyance rather obvious. "You are to treat this place with proper respect." 

  
"Aw but, Big Brother," She batted her lashes up at him in a look she must've thought looked cute. "I'm so bored. Why don't we go look around? Its been so long since we spent time together." 

  
"Flambe" Katakuri growled his sister's name, but she didn't seem to notice how he spoke. Or she did but didn't care. 

  
While the siblings argued over staying with Katakuri and going to catch up to the others, a noise caught Luffy's attention. He glanced over his shoulder to see a familiar tangerine haired woman wave at him from behind a building. He grinned, slowly backing away from the group. Just as Katakuri noticed, the other woman Bruele pulled his focus back on the three of them. 

  
Taking this chance, Luffy hurried toward where Nami stood waiting for him. Once close they rushed down the alley she was standing in. 

  
"Thank you, Nami." Luffy grinned. "Didn't think I'd get away from them." 

  
She had been his friend for years one of the first he'd made. Before Zoro or Law had came to Goa there was an old student of Grandpa Garp's that liked to come visit Garp along with Makino. She was called Bell-mere, her first visit after they'd moved to Goa she'd brought along her two daughters. The older one was around Ace and Sabo's age while the second was about the same age as Luffy. They all used to play together when Bell-mere came to visit. Until one day at their usual time of travel they never showed up. Luffy who'd became good friends with Nami begged Shanks to look into it but with a recent attack on their outter territory he didn't have time. Garp had left the country on business so there wasn't much he could do either. Many years later after Zoro and Law arrived Luffy had snuck out of the country followed by Zoro and his two new friends Usopp and Sanji. 

  
They'd traveled a good while before coming across a familiar young woman with bright orange hair. It took him only a few moments to remember his childhood friend and while he was ecstatic she wanted nothing to do with him. For almost two weeks he followed her running into a strange clown like man that turned out to be an old 'friend' of Shanks'. Then managed to catch up with her in Usopp's home town where they fought against an army of bandits that were trying to hurt an old friend of his for her money. Nami stayed with them for only a night before taking off with all their money and anything valuable she could take.

  
While Zoro and Usopp didn't trust her, Luffy knew her well enough to know she had some sort of reason. Sanji at the time just wanted to be around her because she was beautiful. The followed her trail to a village that looked almost abandoned but it wasn't. The villagers were so hungry and desperate that they almost attacked the four young men only to be stopped by Nojiko. 

  
"Prince Luffy?" She asked in shock. "Is that you?" 

  
"Noji!" He happily lept at her for a hug, she caught him thanks to muscle memory of doing it when he was little. "We came to find Nami! She was with us for a little bit then she took off." 

  
"Yeah with all our stuff." Zoro grumbled. 

  
Nojiko looked up at the young man with green hair. "I apologize, my sister is...going through a difficult time. We all are." She stroked Luffy's hair beneath his straw hat. "Please come inside before they see you." 

  
She'd led them out from the middle of the town, to her own cabin surrounded by tangerine trees. Over on a cliff sat a wooden cross surrounded by pin wheels and flowers. Luffy walked over to the cross removing his hat, staring down at it. Nojiko came up behind him her expression sad. 

  
"Noji, what happened to Aunt Bell?" He asked quietly. 

  
With a heavy sigh she explained that their village had been attacked by rough Fishmen years ago just before they were set to visit Goa. The leader had seen how good Nami was with Geography and wanted to use her for his own gain, Bell-mere had tried to stop him but when he threatened to kill both Nami and Nojiko she stood in the way. With Bell-mere dead and out of the way, the Fishman leader Arlong took over and started taxing the villagers. Anyone who didn't pay was either killed or made into a slave to work in his palace they were forced to build. 

  
Nami was taken by Arlong and forced to steal and make maps for him. She'd struck a bargain with him that if she got up enough money she could buy back her village and they'd leave. Nojiko didn't believe his lies but Nami was so blined by hope that she did everything he'd asked. To make things worse there was an officer from the Marines that was letting Arlong get away with all of this taking money to line his own pockets. 

  
Having heard everything, Luffy left the cabin with a promise of kicking Arlong's ass and getting Nami's and Nojiko's village back. It was a bit of trial and error, with Luffy getting quite a few teeth scars in his skin but he was able to beat the fish man with the help of his friends and brother. After they'd all recovered from the fight, Luffy offered for Nami and Nojiko to come back to Goa with them to live. It took some prompting from the rest of the villagers but they finally agreed and left with the boys. They returned to the palace being in a state of chaos with two princes missing along with their friends. Dadan was practically foaming at the mouth when she saw them especially seeing Luffy and Zoro's injuries from their fighting. Makino somehow managed to calm her down enough for them to explain what happened. Nami not wanting to work in the palace like her sister decided to took an apprenticeship at the weather wizards shop in town. 

  
The same shop she now owned and they were entering. SHe shoved the door open surprising the old wizard behind the desk. 

  
"We'll be in the tower, Archimedes!" She called to him. Running up the stairs they finally rested amongst the pillows once the door was closed. 

  
"Man! I owe you, Nami!" He puffed out. 

  
"Well yeah, you looked like you wanted to be anywhere else than with those guys." She replied collapsing beside him. "Who were they anyways?"

  
Luffy sat up once he'd caught his breath. "Well, they're the Charlotte family from Whole Cake." 

  
"Hold on, Lola and Chiffon's family? Why are they here?" She asked thinking of the twin sisters she was good friends with. 

  
Luffy looked down not wanting to meet her gaze, "Well Shanks has wrote up a marriage contract with the second oldest son Katakuri and...me"

  
Her jaw dropped at this news. "What!? Shanks is marrying you into that family? Why? You don't want to get married do you?" 

  
"You know I don't." He looked up at her. "But Shanks says I don't have a choice. He's marrying my brothers off too, says we need as many allies as we can get." 

  
"I did see that ridiculously expensive palanquin come through town earlier this morning." She said "Do you think the owner would be interested in selling it?" She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. Luffy chuckled a bit. 

  
"Nah I doubt it. That was Law's betrothed, Emperor Doflamingo." Luffy explained. 

  
"Damn. Wait so Law's marrying the Mafia Emperor of Dressrosa?" Nami couldn't help but laugh a bit. Law had been the more serious of the princes, for him to marry someone like Doflamingo was just opposite of what she'd think his spouse would be. "What about the others? Who are they marrying?" 

  
"Well, Zoro is marrying that vampire Count Mihawk." Luffy retorted. 

  
"Wait one of the top swordsmen?" Nami's eyes widened. "Isn't he the one Zoro wants to surpass?" 

  
"Yeah I don't get it either!" He shook his head. "I don't know who Ace or Sabo are marrying." 

  
They sat discussing the current events and what they'd been up to for the last couple of days when there was a commotion in the main shop. 

  
"Y-you can't just barge in here!" Archimedes exclaimed. Luffy stood from his seat to approach the door only for it to open revealing Katakuri. His expression even behind his scarf was rather serious. 

  
"You took off without me." He grumbled ducking so he'd fit into the room. 

  
"Y-yeah? So what? You looked busy with your siblings anyways." Luffy crossed his arms glaring at the man. "What just cause we're engaged means I can't go anywhere without you now?" 

  
"Something like that." Katakuri replied his gaze moving over to Nami. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything...intimate." Luffy bristled a bit at the insinuation and the way Katakuri almost sounded jealous. Like they were already married and Luffy was messing around behind his back. 

  
"I was hanging out with a friend!" Luffy stated crossing his arms giving his best glare at his fiancé. "Not that it's any business of yours what I do." 

  
Katakuri moved closer so he was at least eye to eye with his younger betrothed. "We are to be married in a few months. Everything you do is my business, come we are going back to the palace. I saw everything I want to." He moved a large hand go grab Luffy only to grab empty air. His eyes widened just a few inches as he looked toward the window where Luffy stood his face twisted into an annoyed snarl. 

  
"No!" Luffy growled. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Bastard. If you want me to go back with you." The snarl suddenly was replaced by an impish grin that in any other situation would've made his heart skip a beat. "You gotta catch me first!" 

  
The woman gasped as Luffy leapt out of the window grabbing ahold of the near by building and started running across the roofs. 

  
Katakuri moved toward the window, he felt a mix of annoyance and excitement. His little Monkey wanted to play that sort of game did he? He was willing to play, or at least he would have if the orange haired woman didn't get in his way a blue metal staff in her hands. Her eyes were narrowed at him as she stood in a defensive manner. 

  
"I know you're Lola and Chiffon's brother but I won't let you hurt Luffy." She declared glaring up at him. 

  
He looked down at her. He didn't have time for protective friends when his prey was getting away. "I don't know how you know my younger sisters but I have no intention of hurting my betrothed. I waited a long time to have him and I will not be letting him get away." 

  
Nami's eyes widened in surprise at his claim, giving Katakuri the opening he needed to leave the tower in pursuit of his prince. She quickly turned to watch the large man run across the roofs leaving obvious dents in the clay. A single focus in mind as he ran. 

  
*

  
While he ran Luffy had shed the top of his robs leaving the sleeves to dangle at his side, his sandals had flown off his feet landing some where behind him. His hat was dangling from the string around his neck, he'd torn the bottom of his robe to so he would be able to run better leaving a long gash in the side revealing his leg. He could hear the jangle of metal and hear the crunch of roof tile as Katakuri gave chase. 

  
He was surprised that he'd caught up so quickly but given the fact that he had longer legs probably helped. As he ran he saw a pole sticking up and quickly grabbed it sliding down it until he hit ground. Not wasting time to see if the other had caught up Luffy kept running only to stop short as Katakuri jumped from the roof landing in front of him. 

  
"Will you leave me alone!?" Luffy exclaimed angrily glaring up at the man. "We aren't even married yet and you're already trying to tell me what to do!" 

  
Katakuri arched a dark brow at him in question before he began walking toward the younger prince. "I haven't told you what to do, Luffy. I was merely concerned that my fiancé left me behind during a tour you agreed to host with your brother to go 'hang out' with some scantily clad woman in her room." He couldn't keep the growl from his voice as he spoke. 

  
"I told you she was my friend!" Luffy growled back as he stood his ground. He had to crane his head back a bit as Katakuri stood looming over him massive arms crossed across his chest. "And you said we were leaving like i didn't have any choice but to go with you!" 

  
Neither paid attention nor cared that they had an audience of Goa villagers watching their exchange. 

  
"And you didn't." Katakuri reached his hand down to grasp Luffy's shoulder only to once again come up empty. He growled angrily glaring at his fiancé who was now a few feet away. "Luffy, I am not in the mood for games. We are going back to the palace together." 

  
"You don't order me around!" Luffy held his glare. Their audience was quiet, their breaths held waiting to see what would happen. Their answer came in the form of Lucci in full leopard form running between the two. Luffy took the opportunity to grab onto the others fur swinging himself onto Lucci's back as the big cat kept running. He gave one last glance over his shoulder at the taller man before turning back to watch where Lucci was going. 

  
Katakuri growled to himself in anger just as the rest of his siblings and prince Sabo appeared. His patience was running out alot quicker than he'd expected. He managed to compose himself as Sabo came up to his side. 

  
"Prince Katakuri? What is the matter?" He asked noticing Luffy's state of dress on Lucci's back as he ran in leopard form. "What happened with Luffy?" 

  
"You're brother is the most slippery person I have ever met." Katakuri replied. "He really doesn't like being controlled or told what to do does he?" 

  
Sabo looked from the disappearing form of Luffy back to Katakuri his eyes narrowing just a bit. "No. He doesn't. If you wish to earn any sort of affection or response from him I'd suggest you don't do that." 

  
Katakuri did not answer as he started back toward the castle. He'd need to keep his possessive desires on a tight leash. Luffy wasn't his, yet. But he would be and once he was, there would be no place that he could run to that would keep him hidden from Katakuri's watchful eyes nor long reach. 


	7. The smoke rolls in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more an annoyance in the form of Bandit captain Foxy makes its precense known in the most boistorous and annoying way. Sabo's betrothed finally makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im alive! Im so sorry its been so long, this last year has been...rough on me as it has been for others im sure. I lost a close friend this past week and I have found it a bit hard to get back into our shared interests. but I think i can get back to the writing so i don't leave you guys hanging for too long! As always thanks for reading, please comment, and leave kudos if you want! Thank you and please stay safe out there.

  
Sabo sat in his own office hat and goggles on the desk close by, he was going over a few documents on neighboring kingdoms. It had been a few days since the incidents in town with Katakuri and Luffy. Luffy has been closed off about what had transpired that afternoon, which was strange since Luffy told them, him everything. But his youngest brother had inherited the Monkey stubbornness when it came to feelings and such. 

  
From what Sabo understood or at least picked up from Katakuri was that the second Charlotte sibling had once again tried to tell Luffy what to do and it had back fired. But the man was determined to win Luffy over for some reason none of them knew. 

  
_*Well at least he isn’t trying to hurt him_.Sabo thought leaning back in his chair. He thought about his own fiancé as he stared out the window at the clouds slowly drifting over the baby blue sky. 

  
Smoker was due to arrive some time today, as he’d sent a message ahead stating as such. If Sabo was honest with himself he was looking forward to meeting the then captain. When he wasn’t trying to be mediator between their visitors and his family (Mostly Zoro and Ace) he was doing research on his betrothed. From what he has seen, Smoker had been doing well for himself after he’d been promoted to Vice Admiral. Many criminals and ‘bad guys’ had been captured and tried because of this man.

  
He was an elemental sorcerer with an unusual power over smoke, ironically. He had a special weapon that helped him fight other elementals and sorcerers and he knew how to use it when necessary. As Sabo began to delve deeper into thought about the man his office door was flung open by a servant.   
“Prince Sabo! We have bandits attacking the town they’re the same ones from last month.” The servant spoke hurriedly.   
Sabo groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “Will they never learn?” He wondered outloud. “Have my brothers been informed?” He stood picking up his hat from his desk as he walked toward the man.   
“Yes, Highness, I sent others ahead to inform them.” The man nodded.   
“Good, please inform father that we may need repair money for shops incase these idiots cause damage.” Sabo stated grabbing his lead pipe from the wall.   
“They have already started causing a bit of damage but nothing too serious.” The man said.   
“Not those idiots.” Sabo grumbled as he went to meet up with his brothers.   
*  
The Foxy gang attacked the buildings trying to draw out the princes of Goa. They’d been humiliated last time they were here and they wanted to get revenge on the ones who’d done it.   
“Come out and fight princes of Goa! Come and face Me! Foxy the silver Fox!” the captain laughed from his perch on the shoulder of his half giant gang member Big Pan. Said man laughed as he destroyed another building.   
“Hey!” Nami shouted up at them angrily, her Clima-tact in hand. It was this gang that attacked their village a few months ago while Shanks and Makino were out on a diplomatic visit with Alabasta, having taken Garp along with them. Luffy and his brothers had run them off rather easily but apparently these hard headed weirdos didn’t learn their lesson the first time. While she hadn’t helped run them off the last time she did have to help figure up the damage costs of everything they destroyed. “The hell do you idiots think you’re doing here again!? Do you have any idea how much of the royal repair funds that’s gonna cost!?”   
Foxy glared down at her from Big Pan’s shoulder. “Tch! Who do you think you are, girlie? Why don’t you go hide with the other women?”   
A vein in Nami’s forehead began to throb in anger. “Why you! Take this!” She spun her Clima-tact above her head releasing multiple small black clouds that formed into a much bigger one. “Thunder Tempo!” As she brought the end of the staff down a bolt of lightening struck the group of bandits, the sounds of screams sounded from the flash of light in the middle of the town.   
She grinned happily for only a second before Foxy’s annoying laugh sounded from behind the small cloud of smoke. Her eyes widened at the sight of a glowing blue shield that surrounded the bandits protecting them from the lightning.   
“Nice try, Girlie.” He grinned “but you’re not who we’re here for. Big Pan!”   
“Right, Captain.” The large man nodded as he brought his fist up and slammed it down where Nami was. As he lifted it he saw what was under his fist was not the red headed girl but one of their lesser subordinates. “What?”   
A loud shout of “Fire Fist!” sounded behind them seconds before a fire ball the shape of a fist was launched at them. Foxy let out a shriek of shock as he fell from Big Pan’s shoulder onto the ground. They looked to see all five princes standing behind them. Nami was being held by Law as he glared at them.   
“You alright, Nami?” He asked earning a thankful nod from the young woman.   
She was thankful for Law’s ability that allowed him to displace one thing for another. There was also his ability to slice a person into pieces but not kill them or even draw blood unless he wanted to.   
He set her back on her feet. “We can handle these bozos, you get the villagers to safety.” He stated. Nami nodded hurrying to help get villagers away from what would possibly be ground zero.   
“Well, looks like the princes decided to come out to play.” Foxy laughed standing up like there was nothing wrong. “We are ready for you bastards now, it won’t be like last time!”   
Sabo rolled his eyes at the bravado Foxy tried to show off. “Yeah sure, and like last time you will run with your tail between your legs.”   
Foxy had a grudged against Luffy after the youngest prince humiliated the bandit at his own games. While the man wasn’t a serious threat to them, the destruction his crew left was a major problem for their people. As Foxy boasted about how he was going to win the fight this time, the Charollette children along with Mihawk and Doflamingo approached their group from behind.   
“Oh, you have back up?” Foxy laughed abnoxiously. “There’s no way they are as strong as my men! That tall one with the pink hair looks absolutely rediculous!”   
“Hey! You don’t look much better yourself, Fox Face!” Luffy yelled back. “Katakuri looks just fine to me! I kicked your ass before and I’ll do it again if you don’t get lost!”   
Katakuri came to stand beside Luffy, his trident in hand not saying a word.   
“We have a secret weapon this time!” Foxy said snapping his fingers. His men pulled a large cage on wheels forward. Sabo’s eyes narrowed as he saw what looked like an enormous bull standing in the cage, it appeared to be missing a horn. “The Brutal Bull! This’ll put a stop to you princes!”   
“He can’t be serious.” Zoro deadpanned looking at the poor animal as it banged against the bars.   
Ace ignited his hand in flames, “He is.” The princes glared up at the man in anger. “The hell is your problem? Can’t beat us yourself so you send an animal to do it?”   
“Cowards hide behind their subordinates and those they force to fight for them.” Law stated.   
Foxy’s brow twitched in annoyance. “I am no coward! Bull! You get your freedom if you kill Straw Hat!” Foxy stated. “The rest of you kill the other princes!”   
His men cheered as they got ready to charge the princes, one of the men unlocked the cage setting the seething animal free. Katakuri pulled his trident out from behind himself positioning it where he could protect Luffy.  
The bull let out a loud bellow as hit charged from the cage straight for them, while the others got in fighting stances Luffy calmly took a step forward.   
“Luffy.” Katakuri said though he didn’t move. Luffy casually glanced over his shoulder at the man, the look in his eyes was a mix of rage and determination. Katakuri lowered his trident allowing his fiancé to continue forward. Foxy let out a high-pitched shrill laugh as the bull closed in on the youngest prince.   
“Ha! You see even Straw Hat knows he has no hope of beating that beast!” Foxy boasted.   
When the bull was nearly a yard from Luffy, he held his hand up and lowered his mental barriers hiding his aura. The field was awash in a deep red color as the King’s Will poured from Luffy’s small body.   
The King’s will, or Haki as it was known in other regions of the country was a naturally occurring power that few acquired. King Roger was said to have it as did King Shanks, and now so did the prince Luffy. Katakuri stared in awe at his fiance’s raw power, the feel of it to him was like the first sunrise of spring. Cold at first then warm and inviting, it was a feeling he wanted to relish in and keep for himself. He grinned behind his scarf at an idea that formed in his mind.  
Several of Foxy’s men including the man himself collapsed foaming at the mouth. The bull slowed its charge to a gallop then a trot, it rested its forehead against Luffy’s palm as it stopped right in front of him. The other Goa princes smirked putting away their weapons and powers.   
“He didn’t expect that this time did he.” Zoro chuckled.   
“Wait so..that shrimp has the King’s Will?” Oven asked in disbelief. “Him?”   
“That’s right.” Sabo nodded. “Luffy is a bit special you see. He developed his Haki at a very young age and because of this he was to be the next king. But due to our situation he is marrying you’re brother. Please keep this in mind if you decide to attack him.” Sabo glanced up at the third oldest Charollette son.   
Oven didn’t reply as Sabo walked away headed toward where Luffy and Katakuri stood before the bull.   
“That was a close one.” Luffy chuckled stroking the animal’s snout. “How did you let a guy like that catch you huh?”   
“It appears he used a trap of some kind or tranquilizer.” Sabo stated studdying the cage. While he was distracted he didn’t notice one of the men that escaped Luffy’s power. The man lept from behind the cage a knife aimed for Sabo’s heart. Time seemed to slow as the usually alert prince was caught off guard as he man attacked him at his blind spot, his brothers shouted his name and tried to get to him but none of them would’ve reached him in time not even Law.   
As the glinting knife coated in a lethal poison pierced his outer coat the area was covered in a thick smoke as a tall man appeared from seemingly no where, he had easily picked Sabo up into one arm as the other held the man’s arm along with the deadly knife above his head. The man’s suit jacket was covered in scratches and dirt, his tie was pulled loose from his neck.   
A long crooked scar ran from his white hair line down over the corner of his left eye to his ear. His grey gaze was enraged and steally, his voice was gruff as he snarled down at the man,   
“You attacked a Vice Admiral’s Fiance, you pirate scum.” Vice Admiral White Chase Smoker growled glaring down at the fearful man. “You are gonna pay for that with your life.” 


End file.
